Mind Games
by Samh1212
Summary: Katniss is a freshman in college. She picked a school hundreds of miles away from home hoping to avoid any and all connections to her past. Suddenly, she's paired with Peeta Mellark, a guy from her hometown, to do a somewhat unconventional project for her human sexuality class. Modern Day AU rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walked into class cursing myself for being late, today of all days. I stood at the door of the auditorium, teetering on the tips of my toes as the professor took his place at the front of the crowd. Doctor Haymitch was a small man with a rounded belly, most likely alcohol induced, and wire rimmed glasses that set on the edge of his nose. He surveyed the group and I could feel it when he saw me out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you joining us today, Ms. Everdeen?" he questioned, his tone more annoyed than amused, "or just loitering in the hallway for the hour?"

"No, no, I'm coming in," I reply, a bold heat flushing my cheeks. How was it possible for a college professor of an undergrad psychology class containing nearly three hundred students to know me by name?

So I shuffle in, sure that every eye in the room was fixed upon me, and take a seat in the very back row.

"Today, you will get your assignments for the last project of the semester," Dr. Haymitch informed us, "which you all would have known, had you bothered to read the syllabus." He was speaking to the lot of us, but his beady little eyes remain fixed on me.

If I had to put up with a little humiliation in order to get the information for my last project before finishing this class, then I would welcome it. This class, the study of human sexuality and behaviors was awarded to me due to my late registration and the fact that it was the only available course left to fill my psychology requirement.

"This is going to be a partner project," Dr. Haymitch bellowed as papers began to be passed through the rows, one finally making its way to me. "And before you ask; the answer is no. You may not select your own partner. I will email you by the end of the day with the name and email address of the person you are to contact.

_Fantastic_. I stifle a groan and read over the list of requirements on the paper I was given as my classmates began to chatter around me. I don't know one person in this class. Sure, after almost three months there are several familiar faces, but no one I'm comfortable talking with, more or less trusting with half my grade.

"The assignment is to observe dating practices and patterns of sexual behavior among people of different income levels," I hear as I continue looking down at the paper in my lap.

"Meaning what, exactly?" A football player I recognize asks, raising his hand from the front row.

"Meaning, you and your partner will select specific locations you think typical for romantic settings of both people of a higher and lower income bracket, and compare them."  
"Is it absolutely necessary to work with a partner?" persists a blonde wearing an Omega Phi sweatshirt.

"Yes. That particular requirement is not up for discussion. I have made this a partner project because dating and sexual relationships are usually done in pairs."

"Or threesomes!" A male voice booms from somewhere in the middle of the auditorium and the entire class bursts into a fit of laughter.

"That's quite enough," Dr. Haymitch says, taking control of the group, "are there any further questions before I release you for the day?"

One more hand raises and a petite redhead stands, "So can I assume all pairings will be male and female?"

"No, that assumption does not fairly represent all pairings present in today's society, and our class isn't evenly split, anyhow. Now, if that's all?"

Everyone else has the good sense to stay quiet.

"Then you may go for today. Look for my email by six pm tonight, and you must contact your partner before Wednesday's class!"

I swing my bag over my shoulder, and start to slide into the flux of people coming my way, when I face I recognize comes into view. Peeta Mellark. Peeta and I had both attended the same high school in my hometown of Lewiston, but we weren't exactly friends. Barely even acquaintances, but in a town that small there was no way he wouldn't recognize me, if he saw me. _Has he always been in this class? I think to myself._

I turn my head so a long curtain of mahogany hair falls between us and hopefully obstructs his view of my face. After traveling nearly five hundred miles away from home to go to school, I thought I had surely given myself enough space from the small minds I was running away from. I didn't want to be known here. I didn't want to be remembered as the girl whose father killed her mother in a lover's spat gone wrong. I was completely content to mix into the collage of faces, no one ever knowing my name.

Outside, I take a deep breath and walk quickly toward the line of dormitories on the east side of campus. On Mondays and Wednesdays I had a two hour gap between my first two classes. I knew my cousin, Gale, would most like still be sleeping, but I didn't have the energy to walk all the way back to my room. The freshman dorms were in the worst possible location.

Gale was my cousin on my mother's side, but more like a brother, and a big reason why I had applied to Southern State University. When my mother died, and my father went to jail, my younger sister, Prim, and I went to live with my aunt and uncle, Gale's parents. Gale is a year older than I am, and was one of the most popular guys in our high school. He kept my head above water when news spread of my family's scandal and faces started to turn every time I entered a room. Last year, his first year away at school, was the longest year of my life.

No one harassed me really, I think they were too afraid I would tell Gale and he would come back into town to take care of them, instead no one paid me much attention at all. I was a pariah. I got up each morning, helped my aunt get Prim ready for school; she's twelve and handling our parent's situation much better than I am, then I went to school, went to work, and went back home again. I wasn't invited to any homecomings or proms, not even the parties on Friday nights after the football games in the fall or the basketball games in the spring.

The girl at the front desk of District Towers buzzed me into the building since my key card wouldn't work at any other dorm but mine, and I took the elevator to Gale's room on the sixth floor. I knocked three times, loudly, and the door creaked open.

"What the hell, Katniss? Don't you know what time it is?" Gale rubbed his eyes and climbed back onto the futon where he had been sleeping.

"Yes. Almost ten in the morning. You really weren't up yet?"

"No, you know I don't have class until eleven. That means I don't need to be up until ten fifty."

I dumped my bag on the ground and took a seat next to him on the rickety sofa bed. "You'll never guess who I saw today."

Gale reached around me and picked up an old SSU baseball cap off the cluttered end table and placed it on his head, covering his dark disheveled hair. "Um, Kim Kardashian?"

"Eww, no," I wrinkled my nose, "Think less trashy and more blonde. And a guy."

"I really don't have a clue, and my mind isn't fully functional yet..since I was woken up from a dead sleep, can you just tell me?"

"Fine," I say smugly, "Peeta Mellark. Apparently he's in my psychology class."

"Peeta from Ridgecrest High?"

"Yep. The snobby one," I add, standing up and taking a coke out of the small mini fridge.  
"He wasn't that bad," Gale said standing and stretching his arms over his head, "But his older brother was an ass. I didn't know Peeta went to school here."

"Well, he does."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No."

"Alright then. I'm going to go take a shower, since I'm up so early. Are you staying in here for a while?"

"If that's okay."

"Sure. Why don't you clean up a little for me," Gale said with a wink, swinging a towel over his shoulder.

"Jerk," I shot at him, but my lips spread into a wide grin.

"You know you love me," he called on his way out the door.

After Gale left for the communal bathroom, I actually did straighten his room up some. He's such a slob. By the time he came back from the shower, I had all his clothes sorted and stacked into neat piles and all his dirty dishes washed and drying on the rack he has sitting by his small sink.

"Woah, you actually did it!" Gale said, clearly impressed with my domestic skills.

"Yep, but I'm going to go now, I was just waiting for you to get back."

"Ok, thanks for doing this. I was actually kidding about the cleaning."

"No, you weren't."

"Are you working tonight?" he asked as I made my way over to the door, shoving the straps of my backpack onto my shoulders.

"Always."

"Awesome. I'll come by for dinner."

I smacked his scruffy jaw in a teasing fashion. "You can't keep coming by the Hob expecting me to feed you for free, you know. I'm going to get in trouble."

"No, you won't. Just tell that cute little manager of yours that it's for me. She won't mind," Gale informed me with a gleam in his eye, "She thinks I'm hot."

"Who, Madge?"

"I guess that's her name. She's in my econ class."

"And what makes you think she's interested in you?" I ask, incredulously.

"First of all, this," he said raising his bicep and kissing it jokingly, "and the fact that every time our idiot professor makes me talk in class she watches me and rubs her pen against her lips."

"Ugh," I goffed, "conceited much?"

"Not really. Facts are facts, baby."

"Whatever. Just because she touches her mouth with her pen, you automatically assume she wants you?"

"I didn't say she wanted me, I said she thought I was hot. Anyway, that's one of those girl tricks, to get me to notice her mouth."

"Girl tricks?" I press, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Gale grasps both my shoulders firmly, shaking me just a little, "Katniss, you should really know these things. You are the girl, not me."

"But you have such pretty hair," I say I reaching up to muss the dark mess that's still slightly damp from the shower. "See you tonight."

"See ya."

I finish my last two classes of the day and then head back to my room to change and get ready for work. Luckily, Johanna, my roommate, is still out so I place my ipod in its little docking station and select my favorite playlist. I'm still a little stressed about my big psychology project and the fact that I haven't gotten an email with the name of my partner is frustrating me. _He said before six_, I remind myself as I pull the elastic band from around my hair and shake the loose tendrils around my face. I strip off my jeans and shirt and replace them with the tight back shorts and cropped tee of my waitress uniform. The Hob is a local bar and grill a few blocks away from campus. I got the job there a couple months ago, and even though I hate the sexist persona that I'm forced to employ while serving wings and burgers to rowdy co-eds, the tips are good and I need the money.

After mom died, and dad went to jail, I was awarded half the money from a fairly sizable insurance policy I was surprised to find out mom had, the other half going to Prim, but I wanted to make sure I kept enough to pay for all four years of room and board at school as well as enough to buy books, food and everything else I need on a daily bases. My aunt and uncle, Gale's parents had offered to help, but I refused, they were already given the job of raising Prim and providing for her at least until I graduat and she can move in with me.

I put on a thick layer of crimson lipstick and swipe my lashes with mascara before lying back on my bed and closing my eyes. _Ten minutes_. _That's all I need, _I tell myself as my breath slows. My body immediately relaxes as I sink in to the cool sheets. A million thoughts run through my mind, but I sit up straight, my eyes popping open when a familiar face flashes before my eyes. Peeta Mellark, with his wavy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Why in the hell am I thinking about him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hob was already packed as I slipped in the employee in entrance around the back and tucked my purse into the cabinet we used for personal belongings and locked it behind me. I checked my hair and make-up one final time and then tied my apron around my waist before walking out into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm glad you're early," Madge called from the register at the front. "The new girl called in so it's just us on the floor tonight. "We're going to be busy as hell."

I gave her a tight lipped smile and picked up my tray. Madge had always been nice to me, but something kept me from getting too close. Her father owned The Hob, and although she worked hard, went to school and seemed pleasant I was afraid she would treat me differently if she found out anything about my family.

"What section should I take?"

"Umm.. all of them?" She replied apologetically, "just check drinks and ring up tickets and I'll be right behind you with the orders."

I worked constantly, moving from table to table without pause for the first two hours of my shift. Finally a little after five the lunch crowd started to file out. Gale came in a little after that with his friend Darius and took a booth in the back. After ringing up my last two tickets for the moment and shoving the tips into my front pocket I walked back and slid into the booth with them.

"So what are we having?" Gale asked, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow.

"I have two orders of wings from a call in that never showed," I offered.

"Sold," Gale said laughing, and then looked over to Darius, "What about you?"

Darius ordered his food, which he actually intended to pay for, and I left them to key it in on the computer. As I pressed the buttons on the screen, I felt someone's eyes burning a hole into my back.

"What's up, Madge?" I asked, spinning around on my heels.

She twisted a long strand of golden hair around her finger, and for the first time since I met her, I thought she looked a little nervous.

"Um, that guy you were talking to, the one that's always in here, is he your boyfriend?"

"Who, him?" I asked nodding my head in Gale's direction. Gale must have been looking our way because he waved then and then rubbed his stomach with his hand, signaling that he wanted me to hurry up with his food. I shrugged my shoulders. Freeloaders have to wait.

"He is most definitely not my boyfriend," I assured her, "he's my cousin."

"Oh," she said, immediately perking up. "Do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

I leaned passed her slightly, loading up the food on my tray. "He sees a few girls occasionally, but nothing serious. Are you interested?"

"Well, yeah," she told me, keeping her voice low, but looking over at his table out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll see what I can do."

Damn. I hate it when Gale's right.

I carried my loaded tray back over and set the plates of food in front the guys. "So, Madge was asking about you," I told Gale as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"What'd she say?" he asked, taking a fleeting glance back to where she was standing.

"Hold on," I told him, holding up one hand and pulling out my phone with the other. A tiny little white envelope lit up on the bottom of the screen. The email from Dr. Hayes.

"Katniss, come on!" Gale urged, as I pressed the icon on the screen, the quick note opening up in front of me.

_Human Sexualities and Behaviors_

_Final Project _

_Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark _

_Ke111 pm084 _

_Regards,_

_Dr. Haymitch_

"No." I said out loud, sinking down into the seat beside Gale and forgetting all about Madge for the moment. "This cannot be happening."

"Katniss, what's the matter?" Gale asked, clearly worried by my behavior. "Is something wrong with Prim?"

"No, nothing like that," I huffed, propping my head up with my hand. "I just got my partner assignment for my final project in psychology."

"And? " Gale prodded; clearly not understanding how unhappy I was with this predicament.

"And my partner is Peeta Mellark."

"Oh, sorry," he whispered, a flash of pity reflecting in his face. "What exactly is the project?"

I tried to explain the idea behind the assignment, but both Gale and Darius just stared at me, a quizzical look on their faces.

"So you have to date him, and right a report about it?" Darius asked, completely amused.

"No. I don't have to date him. We just have to pick typical date locations, research them and compare them," I replied, standing up and preparing to make rounds between my tables again.

"You have to go to these places with him, right?"

"Right," I answered, my lips stretching into a scowl, I didn't like where he was going with this.

"I'm totally taking that class next semester!" Darius shrieked, and shoved another bite of food in his mouth. "A girl having to date me for a grade. That's classic."

"You'd fail," Gale added, and Darius shrugged it off.

"Whatever. She'd still have to show up," Darius shot back.

I fought off the urge to slap him in the back of his head, and turned to Gale, hoping he would give me a piece of winning advice.

"What should I do?"

Gale shrugged his shoulders. "Who's the professor?"

"Dr. Haymitch."

"Oh, in that case, just suck it up and do the project. He's not going to change your partner. I've heard he's a real hard ass."

I knew Gale was right. There was nothing I could do but just deal with it. I walked away then, trying to shake off my bad mood and finish the rest of my shift.

I didn't have time to think about anything again until a little after eleven when Madge and I were closing up for the night. After the tables were wiped and the condiments refilled, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw the icon signaling that I had another email. I sucked in a large breath of air and blew it out through my mouth; I knew who it would be from before I opened it.

_Here we go_, I thought to myself. I pressed on the screen, trying to mentally prepare myself for what would be inside. He had to be just as unhappy being my partner as I was being his, but his words were polite enough and straight to the point. He listed his number and asked for me to call or text when I got the message; nothing at all to give me any idea that he did remember me, until I read his closing line.

_Looking forward to seeing you again, _

_Peeta_

My stomach did a little flip, and I closed out the screen on my phone. He definitely remembered, but why would he say _that_. The clock told me that it was a little after eleven, so I shrugged it off, knowing it was too late to get in touch with him tonight.

"I'm going to head out," I told Madge as I retrieved my purse and stepped into a pair of sweats I kept stored at work, pulling them up over the tiny little shorts I had pranced around in all night.

"Alright," she replied, lingering in the doorway expectantly. "Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Gale say, you know, about me?"

Oh, right, I had completely forgotten about our conversation earlier. I smacked my face with my hand. "Madge, I'm so sorry! I got distracted and completely forgot to say anything, and then he left when it got busy again. I'll talk him tomorrow, I promise."

She shrugged, and tried to play it off, but I could see the disappointment in her eyes. "It's no big deal, just whenever."

We both left out the back door, her climbing into the cute little Beemer Daddy gave her for Christmas and me walking the few blocks back to campus. Once inside the dorm, I climbed eight flights of stairs, our elevator was broken, and made my way to my room, but I could see the sock on the doorknob from the other end of the hall. Johanna was at least making an attempt to be considerate, even know it was now close to midnight and I have a class at nine. At least I wouldn't walk in and catch her in action again.

I slumped down to the ground outside the door and crossed my legs in front of me. Tilting my head back against the wall, I closed my eyes and hoped she at least had the decency to be quick, but I just couldn't get my mind to rest. I keep thinking about the email from Peeta and how at first, I thought putting in off until tomorrow would make me feel better; instead it just made me more anxious. I read his words again and decided that there was no way I could sleep until I sent a reply. It was definitely too late to call or text, but what harm could an email do? He didn't have to read it until morning.

I jotted a quick note telling him I did indeed get his message and that I could meet him tomorrow between my last class and work, if he was available. Then before I could talk myself out of it, I hit send.

Only a few minutes passed and I was completely surprised to see that he had responded almost immediately telling me to come by his room tomorrow at two, and then giving me his room number. I didn't have much time to reflect before the door my room finally swung open and Johanna appeared, her arms wrapped around the neck of a bulky blonde.

"About damn time," I said gruffly, standing and shoving by the pair as she eagerly tried to suck the tongue out of her date's mouth.

"Oh, lighten up," she called over her shoulder as I began to undress and get ready for bed, too tired to care that they were still in plain sight. "You'll be a hell of a lot nicer when you finally get some!"

Picking up my bag of toiletries, I ignored Johanna's remark and went to brush my teeth in our adjoining bathroom room; one major plus of living in the newly built dorms. It may be the furthest away from most of the building on campus, but we only had to share a bathroom with the room on the other side.

After I was finished, I crawled into bed, my mind still spinning, but exhaustion set in and before long I was out.

The next day I awoke early and dressed for class, taking entirely too much time with my hair and picking out an outfit. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why I cared. I didn't like the boy I was going to meet. It shouldn't matter how I looked, but it did. I didn't want him to take one glance at me and see the girl from the wrong side of the tracks again. _Ugh_, Peeta Mellark with his big house and fancy car; probably here on a wrestling scholarship, not having to worry about anything but the next party. And it wasn't as if he would even need a scholarship, his dad owned a fancy French restaurant back home, providing all the cakes and desserts for weddings and parties and any other major event that would need catering.

I frowned in the mirror, before giving up and weaving the strands of my hair back into a braid. I had done a pretty good job of creating a new identity for myself since starting school in the fall, and I couldn't let him mess that up now.

My classes that morning flew by in warp speed and before I knew it I was standing outside Peeta's door waiting for him to answer, my heart thrumming rapidly in my chest. The door opened and I was completely taken off guard by the face on the other side. Johanna's _friend_ from last night smiled at me, propping his large frame against the door.

"Well, hello sweatheart," he purred, his voice sugary sweet, "decide you needed to try me out for yourself?"

I took a step back into the hallway and looked at the number above the door again.

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong room. I'm looking for Peeta, I replied, when I saw him over the big jock's shoulder. He was dressed simply in a tight fitting gray t-shirt and jeans, a baseball cap covering his messy blonde locks. I couldn't help but let myself stare for a second; I didn't remember him being so attractive.

"Just ignore him," he instructed, shifting around his roommate that he introduced as Cato, "I always do."

"Thanks for the tip," I gulped and wiped my now sweaty palms on my thighs. "Can we stay here and talk? Or should we go somewhere else?"

"We can stay here," he assured me, pushing the door open wider and letting me into the cramped room. "Cato was just leaving," Peeta looked at his roommate pointedly.

"Right, right. I'm out," Cato said, punching Peeta playfully in the shoulder and sending me a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Is he always so…" I struggled to find the right word.

"Obnoxious? Yes. Always."

Peeta closed the door behind him, and I stood awkwardly in the center of the room until he asked if I wanted to sit down. I looked around. Two beds took up the majority of the room, which is usually the case in a small dorm, the only other options being one of two desk chairs perched at the end of each bed. I chose to sit cross legged on the floor, and Peeta joined me, sitting so our knees nearly touched.

"So how do you want to go about this?' I asked, pulling out my binder and placing it on top of my lap. "I was thinking we each could pick two…."

Peeta was watching me intently, his eyes fixed on my face, his lips turned up in a mysterious smirk; a small dimple appearing in his right cheek.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said with a laugh, "you're just straight to the point, aren't you? No hi, hello, how have you been?"

I took a deep breath and set down my pencil. "Look, I don't see any point in pretending we're friends. You can't be any happier being my partner than I am being yours."

"I don't mind being your partner."

"Oh."

I tried to think of a way to back track, but it was too late; I had already stuck my foot in my mouth.

'Look Katniss," Peeta said reaching out to touch my elbow, "I know we weren't exactly friends back home, but to be honest, the whole premise of this project makes me a little uncomfortable, and I was glad to see your name in the email."

"You're uncomfortable?"

"Well, yeah. Aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not really good at working in groups, but…"

"You don't think it's weird that Dr. Haymitch is making us date for a grade?" he pressed, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course it's weird. All of his assignments are, but just try not to think of it that way," I tell him flipping my notebook back open to an empty page. "I mean, it's not like its real, right?"  
"Right."

Peeta shifted then, so that he was reading over my shoulder as I began putting words on the page. "So, as I was saying, I think we should each pick one date location from both a high and low socioeconomic group and then decide one control. "  
"A control?"

"Yeah, a place everyone goes. Someplace standard for groups of all levels."

"Peeta thought for a second taping his finger against his chin. "Like the movies? Everyone goes to the movies."

"Sure. Works for me."

I wrote it down on the paper. We tossed some more ideas around and finally selected the other four we needed. I was surprised when I looked at the clock and realized we had been talking for nearly an hour. I started to pack up my things.

"So when do you want to do this?" Peeta asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walking me to the door.

"Well, I was hoping we could get the majority of the research done before spring break, if that's okay with you, that way we could just write the paper when we get back."

"I love how you keep calling it research."

"That's what it is."

"Right. So how about tomorrow night? For the first one?"

"I work tomorrow."

"Thursday?"

"Thursday it is."

"Great," Peeta said, putting his hand on the small of back as he ushered me out into my hallway, and I tried not to jerk away from his unexpected touch. "I'll pick you up at eight."

I started to walk away when I heard his door crack open again. "Oh, and Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"It really was nice to see you again."

I smiled slightly and turned to go, but not before watching him close the door completely. _Maybe this wouldn't be as awful as I imagined,_ I thought to myself until I remembered a very unsettling thought. I had a date on Thursday. My first date, real or not, with Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Wednesday and I had just left my psychology lecture after having a somewhat awkward interaction with Peeta.

I had taken great precaution not to be late again after Monday's scene, and I slipped into the auditorium a good ten minutes before class was scheduled to start. The room was still close to empty, only a few bodies filling scattered seats so I picked one in my favorite location; middle isle, middle seat. A few minutes later, Peeta plopped down into the seat next to me.

"Hey," he had greeted me, his smile warm and welcoming.

"Hey, yourself," I replied, staring expectantly at the front of the room. _I guess this is going to be a thing now, us hanging out together_, I thought to myself as I tried not to look aggravated with his presence. I hadn't expected to see him again until the next day, which was stupid, he was in this class too.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked casually, and I dug an extra out of my bag, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he mouthed back, and I nodded my head.

Dr. Haymitch walked in then and class started; I found myself completely relieved I didn't have to think of something else to say. This fact giving me little hope for tomorrow night. The hour pressed on and my body hummed with pent up tension. I nearly jumped out of my skin a few times when Peeta's elbow accidentally bumped into mine.

Finally, class ended and I jumped up quickly making a beeline for the door. "See you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder, but kept walking without looking back.

Now, I lay face down on the couch in Gale's room, my hands covering my head.

"I can't do this, Gale," I told him, my tone edging towards whiny. "I thought after meeting up with him on Monday that maybe I could. But I can't."

"What's the problem?" Gale asked while pouring us both a bowl of cereal. "I thought you said he was nice."

"He _was_ nice."

Gale just continued to stare, arching his eyebrow and taking a bite of cinnamon toast crunch.

"I'm not that worried about _him_ anymore. I'm worried about _me_. I'm going to suck at this," I continued, lifting up into a sitting position.

"You'll be fine," he assured me, carrying over our bowls and sitting down beside me. I rolled over then, sitting up to take my bowls out of his hands.

I took a bite of cereal and crunched it rapidly, my nerves on edge. "What if I'm not?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Katniss. It's not like I can go with you."

I smiled then, and took another bite. He had inadvertently given me an idea. "Maybe you can."

"No way!" Gale protested, "You're not roping me into this crazy little love connection."

"It's not a love connection, it's a project!" I all but shouted, "And maybe you shouldn't be there for the first one, but we have to go out several times. You could be there the next time, and bring a date of you own."

"A date of my own, huh?" he asked, knowingly. "Who did you have in mind?"

"What about Madge? I was actually supposed to say something to you the other night and I forgot. She really wants you to ask her out."

"I don't know, Katniss, I don't usually like being set up."

"Come on, Gale!" I pleaded. "You said she was cute, and you kind of owe me, for all the free food and domestic services."

"And my going will make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll go," he huffed, "but you have to handle tomorrow night on your own."

The rest of Wednesday and the early part of Thursday flew by. Now, I stood in the middle of my room with several outfit options scattered around me. Johanna sat cross-legged on her bed watching; her face a mix of suspect and delight.

"Big plans tonight?" she questioned, as I stripped off the dress I was wearing and pulled on black skinny jeans with a white lace top.

"Something like that."

I had just enough time to swipe on a little mascara and lip gloss before the knock at the door. Peeta and I had decided to go bowling tonight, both because it fit into one of the dating profiles we planned to discuss, and because he assured me it would be fun. I draped my purse across my body and walked out into the hallway.

"Just remember, no glove, no love!" Johanna called out as I slammed the door, muffling her laughter.

Again, Peeta was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, minus the ball cap. Yep, I was way over dressed. He must have noticed the way I was appraising his attire because he reached out and touched the hem of my shirt, his thumb lightly grazing the thin line of my exposed skin.

"Wow, you look great, but…"

"But what?"

"You remember we're just going bowling right? One of our more casual dates."

"I'll change, just give me…" I stammered, slightly embarrassed, my hand seeking the doorknob behind me.

"No, no, don't change, let's just go," Peeta said, taking my wrist and pulling me toward to the stairwell. He started off in the lead, but by time we made it to the third floor landing his cheeks were pink and he was lagging behind.

"You do this every day? " He asked, bracing his arm against the rail for support.

"Yes. Multiple times a day. And we're going down, you should try up."

"I did. I came to get you."

"Oh, right." I fiddled with my purse strap waiting for him to catch up. "But aren't you an athlete? Or at least you were in high school. This should be easy for you."

"I'm a wrestler, not a runner. Big difference."

When we were on the same step, I continued downward taking great pains to slow my pace.

"Well, you should really work on your stamina, then."

Peeta burst out laughing, quirking an eyebrow in my direction but it took me a few seconds to realize what he thought was so funny.

"You know what I mean," I told him my face turning red.

Down stairs in the parking lot I looked for the familiar sight of Peeta's Jeep Wrangler, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, where's your big yellow car?" I asked him, confused when he headed in the direction of an older model Chevy Mailbu.

"I had to sell it," he informed me as he unlocked the passenger door, holding it open for me.

"Why?"

"My wrestling scholarship is only a partial, and it was either that or a bunch of loans," he continued as he slid into the driver's seat. "I can't believe you remember my car."

"It was a big yellow jeep parked in the lot of a small school, kind of hard not to remember," I replied, slightly embarrassed at my confession. I had a lot of time to observe in high school while everyone else was busy living there lives.

"I sure miss that thing," Peeta said wistfully as he started the ignition. "This car is no comparison."

"Why did you sell it?" I asked, looking at him for permission, and then punching the dial on the radio to select a station. "I mean I get it about not wanting a bunch of loans, that's why I work so much, but couldn't your parents just help you?"

"Sure. They could have, if they wanted to, but Mom doesn't believe in that. She thinks college is something you take care of on your own. My brother just got lucky with a full scholarship to a state school. I wanted out of there, so I did what I had to do."

"I understand," I whispered, my eyes refusing to meet his. I had spent so much time since getting that email from Dr. Haymitch worrying Peeta would judge me for my parent's actions, and I had been the one judging him. I had always assumed that because his parent were well off that he had it easy. I was mortified with my own behavior and decided then to give him a fair chance, really try to get to know who he was.

Once at the bowling alley Peeta typed our names into the little computer as I reluctantly stuck my feet into the fowl smelling rental shoes.

"You want to go first?" He asked when I was finished.

"No thanks, you go."

Peeta picked up a ball and walked confidently up to the line. He held it in front of him, and then pulled his arm back, his bicep muscles taunt through his skin. In one smooth, fluid-like motion he let the ball go. It sped rapidly down the lane hitting all ten pins.

"Strike!" he called out, turning around to me and flashing brilliant smile, obviously pleased with himself. He picked up his ball when it surfaced from the return station and repeated the action, getting the same result.

Plopping down in the seat next to me, he patted my leg and whispered, "You're up," his blue eyes gleaming.

"Don't gloat," I called over my shoulder as I picked up one ball, deciding it was too heavy, and then selecting another.

I stood at the line and stuck my fingers in the little holes, pulling my arm back the way I saw Peeta do. Trying to work up enough power to send the ball into the pins, I swung my arm hard before letting go. Instead of speeding forward as I had intended it to do, the ball bounced once, no, twice, before landing right in the gutter.

"Damn it!" I growled, turning around to wait for my ball to pop back up. "It really looked easier than that."

"What do you mean _looked easier_?" Peeta questioned moving into a seat closer to me.

"I've never bowled before. Did I fail to mention that?"

"Yes, you failed to mention that," Peeta responded dubiously. "How is that possible?"

"I didn't get out much in high school, remember?" I quipped, "And now I work a lot."

"What about when you were a kid?"

"Nope, not even as a kid."

My ball whooshed up to meet my waiting hand and I edged my way back towards the line. Just as I was about to swing my arm behind me again, I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Why don't you let me help you this time?" Peeta asked his mouth right beside my ear, but he didn't wait for my reply; he was already aligning his body with mine.

"Um, okay, go right ahead," I mumbled, my voice slightly thick. I cleared my throat.

"Hold you're the ball like this," he instructed, while sliding his arm down, molding his hand on mine over top of the little holes. His fingers were warm and I could feel calluses on the tips as he gripped more firmly, taking over the weight of the ball. My heart rate began to speed up.

"Now turn you your body this way," he coached while using his free hand to grasp my hip and point me in the correct direction. I took a deep breath and I could feel him do the same behind me.

I pulled the ball back further and let him continue to guide my arm on the follow through. "Now let go."

The ball rolled down the lane, staying directly in the center and taking out seven of the ten pins.

"Alright!" Peeta cheered and I turned round.

"Thanks."

Peeta took a step back and shoved his hands into the front pocket of jeans. He smiled slightly,causing his one dimple coming into view. "No problem," he replied and I felt a flicker of heat in the pit of my stomach.

The rest of the night went much the same way, Peeta making strikes and me nearly so. With his help. He guided me through a few more turns, and I felt myself start to enjoy his proximity. It was almost strange standing at the line without him behind me.

After three games, we retuned our shoes and headed back to my building. Eight flights later, we were standing in front of my door.

"I had fun," I said, trying not focus on the lock of his hair that now drooped over his eye.

"Me too."

Peeta scooted closer and I pressed my back against the door.

"When are we scheduled to get together again?"

"Saturday, but I actually wanted to ask you about that. Do you care if I switch things up a bit?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't mind the plans I made with Gale.

"I thought maybe we could go out in a group. A girl I work with had me set her up with my cousin, Gale, do you remember him?"

Peeta nodded.

"Well, I thought we could all go out together. Gale said he knows a place that would be good for our research."

Peeta leaned in, his face only inches from mine. "That's fine with me."

"Okay. Great," I replied, and just as thought he was about to press his lips to mine, I turned my head, but he stopped short of making contact with my cheek.

"You don't have to do that," I whispered. "Not a real date."

"Right."

He took a step back, and I fumbled for my key.

"Just text me the details for Saturday. Goodnight, Katnisss."

Saturday I worked the early shift at the Hob and finalized the night's plans with Madge during our break. Gale had suggested we go to a dance club called the Arena, he knew the bartender and was pretty sure he could score us some free drinks. Madge of course was thrilled with the news and even let me off an hour early so I had time to take a quick nap before getting ready. Up to this point, my experience with dance clubs has been limited, so picking out at outfit was a little more difficult then I had imagined. So difficult that I agreed to let Johanna help me when she offered.

"Don't you have anything that shows a little skin?" she asked, frustrated with the options of my closet.

"I have that lace top", I offered, "but I wore that last time."

"Jesus, Katniss, what were you, a nun in your past life? I'm going to get you something of mine."

Johanna pulled a red halter dress out of her closet and the thought of wearing it nearly gave me a panic attack. However, Johanna was persuasive and demanding, so I agreed to try it on.

The front plunged into a slight v and the back was bare down to the top of my waist, but I had to admit, I look pretty good.

"Yes, that's it. You have to wear that," she insisted and against my better judgment, I agreed.

The Arena was hot and loud and I could feel the pulse of the music before we even walked in. Gale had called his friend, Finn the bartender, who arranged for us to have one of the few small booths in the back of the club. Madge slid into first next to Gale, her blonde hair bouncing as she scooted her way around. She had worn a light blue strapless number that showed more leg than it covered making me immensely glad I had listened to Johanna. I followed Gale, and Peeta took the last seat next to me.

After making small talk for a few minutes, the guys discussing friends they had in common back home and Madge and I talking about a few rowdy customers we had in the Hob during lunch, Gale asked Madge to dance. Peeta looked at me we were alone, and asked me the same.

"No, not yet," I answered, swirling the straw around in my diet coke. Things between us felt a little off tonight, most likely due to the failed kiss attempt, and I needed to loosen up a little first.

"Look, Katniss, I wanted to apologize to you," Peeta started, and I held up my hand signaling for him to stop.

"You don't have to apologize," I insisted. "It's fine, I just wasn't…"

"No, let me finish," he said, interrupting me. "I wanted to apologize not for trying to kiss you, _that_ I wish you would have let me do, but for the way I treated you in high school, which I'm pretty sure is why you stopped me."

"No, wait, Peeta…"

"Let me finish," he continued. "I should have defended you, or stood up for you or something, the way you did for me, and I didn't. I'm sorry."

My mind throbbed trying to take in his words and understand them all while the music blared around us.

"What are you talking about, the way I did for you?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"We were about eight years old," Peeta said, his bright blue eyes locked on mine as he tried to explain," and my brother was beating the shit out of me after school one day, for something I had done. I don't even remember what now."

Peeta took a sip of his water and cleared his throat. "Anyway, there he was just wailing a way, and everyone else just stood around and watched. Everyone but you. You came out of school, your hair in those sweet little pigtails and jumped right in the middle, grabbing my brother's arm; telling him to leave me alone. I've never forgotten that day. I've never forgotten you."

"Peeta…"

"I'm sorry Katniss, that I didn't stand up for you; but I hope you'll give me another chance to at least be your friend."

"I can't believe I don't remember doing that," I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but I blink hard willing them away, "And it's fine. Really. I'm not that girl anymore, so don't worry about it."

I found Peeta's hand on the table between us and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But thank you. For apologizing."

"Thank you for protecting me."

Gale and Madge came back then; their bodies both glistening from working up a sweat on the dance floor. Gale's eyes flickered from me to Peeta and back again, noting the strain between us.

"Time for drinks!" he shouted before walking away again and returning a few minutes later with a tray holding eight tiny glasses of clear liquid.

"What is this?" I asked, bringing a flute to my nose.

"Just drink it, Katniss. It'll help you relax."

Gale held one up to his lips and threw back the liquid inside; the rest of us then followed suit. My first instinct was to gag, but immediately felt the warmth seeping through my body. Before I could change my mind, I picked up a second glass and poured the liquid down my throat.

"Come on, Peeta, I'm ready for that dance."

Out on the dance floor a familiar song played and I started trying to move my hips to the rhythm. Peeta stepped in close to me and I encouraged him to wrap his arms around my waist. I let him guide me as our bodies move together. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or just the release of my inhibitions, but by time the second song started to play, I couldn't get myself close enough to Peeta. I linked my arms behind his neck, bringing his face down to mine.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" he asked, talking against my cheek.

The music was loud and it was hard to make my voice heard, but I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "trying to let you kiss me."

For one brief second, his eyes burn into mine, and then slowly at first, our lips touch. I closed my eyes and enjoy the moment, my tongue tasting the traces of alcohol still lingering in his mouth. As the kiss deepened, I felt Peeta's hands slip from by back to my waist, pulling me closer still. We continued to dance our lips locked, our hips firmly pressed together.

Soon, the realization that we were standing in a room full of people hit me and I disconnecedt my mouth from his.

Peeta's locks have started to curl from perspiration and his lips are full from kissing. I'm sure mine looked the same. With the tip of his finger he traced along the opening of my mouth and a shudder runs down my spine.

"I need another drink," he said, taking my hand and guiding me back to the table where we find Gale and Madge locked in an embrace.

The next few hours are more of the same, dancing and kissing, with the occasional shot thrown in. When my legs were nearly numb and my is head filled with a thick fog, I asked Peeta to take me home.

I had never drank so much in my life, but I didn't feel drunk, or at least what I thought drunk should feel like, only free and light, and everything was slightly fuzzy at the edges. Once we made it to my room, I kissed Peeta against the door as I shoved my key into the lock, not caring if Johanna was there when I pulled him inside. Luckily she wasn't.

He continued to kiss me standing in the middle of the room, his hands running up and down my body, feeling my every curve underneath the thin fabric of the red dress. Carefully, I shifted us back until my calves bumped into the edge of my bed and we toppled backward, Peeta landing on top of me.

He started to get up, but I pull him down on top of me again. "Katniss," he murmured in my ear when I slipped my hands underneath the fabric of his shirt, indicating that I wanted him to take it off. When his chest was bare, I ran my hands across the indentions of his stomach muscles, causing him to shiver. Peeta kissed down my jaw and behind my ear leaving a trail heat wherever he touched his lips to my skin. When he reached the place where the strap of my dress was tied around my neck, I pull hard on the string, untying it.

"Wait a minute," Peeta said, his voice ragged and out of breath, "how drunk are you?"

I sat up quickly, propping myself on my elbows. "I don't think I am at all, just buzzed, maybe."

But the sudden movement was too much and the room began to spin. "Woah."

"Katniss, you're drunk," he insisted, lifting up off me, "I should go."

I threw myself back, my head flopping against the pillow and my eyelids immediately started to droop. Somewhere in the back of my mind ,I knew he was still talking to me, but I could no longer focus. I shifted over onto my side and pulled the sheet around me.

"Okay," I yawned.

Somewhere behind me, a door opened and I heard the bits of pieces of a conversation Peeta was having with Johanna.

"…just call Cato if something happens and he'll get me, I don't think she's ever had so much to drink before."

"She better not puke on my stuff, or I'm putting her ass in the hallway."

"Just promise me you'll call."

"Yeah, whatever"

The heaviness of sleep was pulling me under, but my eyes blinked open one last time and Peeta was kneeling in front of me. "I'm going home now," he told me, and pushed my hair off my face before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Mmmkay."

"Goodnight Katniss."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and my mouth so I dry you would have thought that I had been sucking on cotton balls all night long. Last night's memory was hazy, but I had a feeling it would come back to me soon. Johanna was still snoring lightly across from me, although the clock on her bedside table told me it was a little after eleven in the morning. I jumped up quickly, thinking that I would be late for work, but then stopped short remembering it was Sunday and I didn't have to be in until four.

In the bathroom , I flicked on the light, but immediately shielded my eyes from the brightness. Reaching for my toothbrush, I caught a glimpse of myself reflection in the mirror, and nearly jumped back in revulsion. The thin line of eyeliner I had drawn on was now furiously smudged, my hair matted in clumps to my neck and the side of my face, and the strapped of my dress hung loose exposing the majority of my strapless bra. Quickly, I dashed back into the main room, grabbing the essentials for a shower and returning before anyone could take my spot. The hot water of the shower felt good against my skin and the steam seamed to help clear he thoughts in my head.

Slowly, fragments of memories from the night before sparked in my mind. Drinking. Dancing with Peeta. Kissing Peeta. Coming home with Peeta. I clasped my hand over my mouth and slid back against the cool tile of the shower wall. Abruptly, the state of my dress when I woke up in the morning came to my mind. Surely, I didn't sleep with him, did I? I most certainly would remember that, at least I hoped that I would, but everything past our trek up the stairs was a gigantic blur.

After standing in the slower until the water ran cold, I stepped out and toweled off, deciding not to dry my hair with the drier. Back in my room, Johanna sat upright in the middle of her bed and appeared to be studying, a rare occurrence for her. When she caught sight of me, a sly grin stretched across her lips.

"Hey, party girl. I had no idea you could be such a rebel," she teased.

"Yeah, me neither. You can blame that all on my cousin Gale and his triple round of free shots," I uttered weakly, my stomach starting to roll each time I opened my mouth. "I hope I didn't embarrass myself too badly."

'Oh, I would bet good money that you did," Johanna informed me, closing her book and looking grateful for the break.

"What makes you say that?"

Johanna shifted to edge of her bed, dangling her legs off the side like a child, "because I found you, of all people, in your room with a boy and your dress…no, my dress, pulled down almost to your waist!"

"It was not!"

"Alright, well, not that far, but pretty close," she sneered. "Don't you remember any of it?"

"Not much," I admitted.

"Maybe you should talk to Peeta," she suggested, and even though the thought made me queasy for an entirely different reason, I knew that she was right.

Later that day, I dressed for work and cautiously drug myself down the few blocks and into the backdoor of the Hob. It wouldn't be opening for another forty-five minutes, so the building was empty accept for me, Madge and one other waitress. Madge was waiting for me in the staff area, speculatively bouncing on the tips of her toes.

"Oh, wow, are you okay?" She asked, noticing my red-rimmed eyes and the clammy sheen of my skin.

"I'll survive."

"Do you want to go home? I don't think we'll be very busy."

"No, I'll stay," I replied, trying to keep the sprite and crackers that I had choked down from resurfacing.

"Alright; if you're sure."

I nodded my head in response.

"Is it too soon to ask if Gale said anything about me?" She prodded, taking a seat next to me on the bench where I had sat down.

"No, its fine, but I actually haven't talked to him yet. I haven't talked to anyone; I've been in bed all day."

"Oh," she said, surprised. "I thought for sure he would have called you. He was pretty worried when you and Peeta left so early last night. He said you're not really used to drinking."

"I'm not. And what do you mean by early? Wasn't it close to two a.m.?"

Madge shrugged her shoulders. "I think so, but we stayed 'til four."

After she drifted away, I put away my purse and walked out in the dining area to check tables and get my station ready. After a few minutes, I my phone vibrated in my pocket. I hadn't even checked it today. It was still set to vibrate, and I had picked it up and shoved it in my purse before running out the door. I pulled it out and pressed on the screen. Twenty-seven missed calls! The majority of them were from Gale along with several texts that ranged from worried, to angry, and then back to worried again. The rest were from Peeta.

I sighed. I guess I should have expected that. I jotted Gale a quick note to let him know was still alive and not suffering from alcohol poisoning, then scrolled down to Peeta's name and stopped. The mere thought of contacting him caused a hot blush to tint my neck and face. Reluctantly, I shoved the phone back in my pocket and went up front to unlock the door.

A few hours later, just as I was finishing my last ten minute break of the night, Madge met me in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You have a special guest in your section," she informed me, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

I dropped the sandwich I was eating onto my plate, and looked over her shoulder and out the door. Of course it was Peeta. Who else would it be? I nervously straightened my hair, and tugged at the tight fitting top and snug shorts that now made me feel self conscience.

"Hi, I'm Katniss and I'll be your server," I started, walking up to the high top table where Madge had seated him. "What can I get you to drink?"

Peeta's eyes flicked from mine to the collar of my low cut shirt and back. "I was actually hoping we could just talk for a minute."

"Oh."

"Do you have enough time to sit down?"

"I think so," I said, climbing into the high-legged chair across from him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Peeta fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers in the center of the table before speaking. "What exactly do you remember about last night?"

"Enough," I replied, hesitating. "But I do have one question."

"Go ahead," He prodded, his eyes stare penetrating.

I leaned in close enough that my lips nearly grazed his skin as I spoke and asked, my voice just a whisper, "We didn't sleep together, did we?"

Peeta chuckled softly and reached across the small distance to sweep the hair off my right shoulder. "No."

"Oh, good." I responded a little too enthusiastically, causing him to laugh at me again.

"Thanks."

"Well, not good because of you or anything, but…you know, good because I didn't remember it."

Peeta traced a line from the tip of my nose, down across my lips and chin, not stopping until he reached the little hallow of my neck and throat; sending a shiver through my body that reached all the way to my toes.

"Trust me; if we did, I would want you to be sober enough to know what was happening."

I looked away then, embarrassed by his words; my cheeks turning red at the thought. "I can't believe you just said that."

Peeta merely shrugged.

" But that's not the reason I came to talk to you."

"It's not?"

"No. First, I wanted to make sure you were alright. The way you just drifted off last night made me worry… and I wanted to let you know that I'm going out of town for a few days."

Taking one of the menus out of the front pocket of my apron, he began to flip through it, waiting for me to reply.

"I'm fine," I assured him, before asking where he would be going.

"I have a wrestling competition; just made into a new weight class," he informed me, puffing out his chest proudly.

I congratulated him on his achievement before finally convincing him to order a drink and something to eat. I got the impression that he wasn't quite ready to leave, but without eating, there was no other reason for him to hang around. After checking on a few other tables, I picked up his plate and brought it over to him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked, slipping back into my work personality.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to ask if I could take out when I get back."

"Of course you can," I chided. "We still have three dates left."

"No," he said amused. "I want to take you on a real date. We can use it for the project if you want, but I want you to go because I'm asking you. Not because you have to for class."

Peeta took my tray and set it on the table, then folded his hands around mine, resting them on his lap and refusing to loosen his hold until I answered. I took a few breaths in through my nose, trying to slow my racing pulse and enjoying his touch a little more than I was comfortable with.

"Okay," I sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

Peeta smiled a gleam in his clear blue eyes. "How do you think you would handle it if I surprised you?"

"Not well," I told him honestly. I had never liked surprises. "But I'll do my best t behave."

We set the time for Wednesday night and I went back to work, watching him out of the corner of my eye until he finished his food. He waved on his way out and I did the same from my place in the kitchen. I thought I might have a little break from thinking about Peeta after that but it wasn't long before Madge cornered me, seeking details.

"What was that about?" She squealed, ushering me into the backroom where we couldn't be overheard by any of the customers. She had a hopefully look on her face, all bright-eyed and cheery. It was a look I hadn't seen often, but one I recognized; she wanted girl talk. _Ugh._ I hate girl talk.

"Oh, he just wanted to check on me," I old her. "I was near comatose when he left my room last night."

Her eyes grew large, and she grabbed my wrist pulling me down on the familiar bench. "He was in your room! I didn't even let Gale in my room, even though I really wanted to. Tell me what happened after you left the club, and don't leave anything out!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second; as bad as my behavior from last night made me look, it actually felt nice to talk about it with someone, explain myself a little. Madge listened intently as I went over everything that I remembered, leaving nothing out. When I finished talking, she looked at me, her face set in a dumb, giddy expression.

"You actually like him don't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and started to come up with a way to deny her assumptions, but then I stopped myself. What if I actually did.

Gale seemed genuinely in favor of my going on a real date with Peeta when I stopped by his room the next day to talk about it.

"Katniss, I know you haven't let yourself feel anything in a long time, for good reason, but maybe it's time to let that go," He told me, clearly in an advice giving mood.

"But Gale…"

"Don't but Gale me. Tell me, why did you want to come to school here? Other than being close to yours truly?"

"You know why."

Gale gave me a pointed look. "I want to hear you say it."

I glared at him sourly. I knew that point that he was trying to make; I just wasn't so sure I wanted to hear it.

"To get away from everything that I was," I finally replied. "To have a chance at a different life."

"So do it, Katniss. Quit hiding from your life and live it."

We didn't say anything else to each other for a while, but we didn't have to. He was right and there was no sense talking about it any further. When it was time for me to go, he walked me to the door and I thanked him for listening to me.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for," he told me, and I stood on my toes and kissed his scruffy cheek before reminding him that he needed to shave.

Just as I was walking out, he caught me by the arm. "You know Katniss, it might have been the alcohol, but I haven't seen you look as happy in years as you did dancing Peeta."

I smiled and closed the door in his face.

By Wednesday morning I hadn't heard from Peeta at all and was starting to get a little nervous. Then, in the middle of my psych class, the one we would typically be in together, my cell buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out carefully, trying not to gain any unwanted attention from Dr. Haymitch, and checked the message.

_**Just got back in town. Be ready at 6. Oh, and dress casual.**_

_** ~P**_

Dress casual? What exactly did that mean? I thought I always dressed casual. _Oh, well._ I thought, and put my phone away.

By six o'clock on the dot I was dressed in a faded denim skirt, a white top and flip-flops, my hair falling loosely down my back. I had decided it was best to try and meet Peeta in the lobby after the way he had complained the last time about all the stairs. From inside the door I saw his little Chevy pull into the lot and circle around before selecting a spot. When he got out of the car, he was wearing long blue jersey shorts, a gray t-shirt, gym shoes, and what I was beginning to assume was his favorite hat. He had worn it almost every time we had been together. I guess _that's_ what he had meant by casual.

I walked outside to stop him before he made it to the door, and I couldn't help but laugh as his eyes scanned me from head to toe.

"Sorry, I didn't know you meant _tha_t casual."

"It's fine," he replied smugly. "I just hope you can hike in those shoes."

"Hike? What do you mean, hike?"

Peeta didn't answer me, but instead put his hand on the small of my back and guided me out the door. The drive to wherever he was taking me was long, but our conversation flowed more smoothly tonight than it ever had before. He asked me about my major, which is still undecided, and about my sister, Prim, but I could tell he was being extra careful not to bring up anything about home that he thought would make me uncomfortable. I asked him about his plans for the future, and I was shocked to find out that he was studying both Art and Business Management.

"I can't decide if I want to take over the restaurant when my dad retires, or maybe teach art," he confided. "But my family doesn't think art is a valid career choice."

"I think it's great that you know what you what you want, or at least have an idea," I offered. "I don't really have that option. I need to hurry up and pick a career that will give me enough income to take care of Prim right after I graduate."

"That's a lot of pressure."

"Yeah, maybe," I agreed.

Just before I thought we were going to leave the city limits, Peeta turned off the main road onto a small dirt path that winded tightly up the side of a steep hill. When we reached a small clearing contained by a metal chain length fence, he parked the car and we both climbed out.

"Is this where you're taking me?" I asked as he popped the trunk and took out a small cooler and a duffle bag.

"Not exactly, we'll have to walk the rest of the way. Remember that hike I mentioned?"

"Oh, right."

Peeta helped me climb the fence, which was not easy to do in a skirt and then led me up a rocky path in through the trees. At the top of the hill, all the brush and growth parted giving us a perfect view of the city below. The sun was just starting to sink in the sink casting us in a soft orange haze.

"Wow, Peeta. It's beautiful up here."

"It is, isn't it?" he agreed, opening the duffle bag and spreading the quilt from inside on the ground for us to sit on. "I found it right after I moved here. I guess that's at least one thing I can thank Cato for."

"Did he bring you here?"

"No," he said with a laugh. "I got tired of sitting in the hallway or sleeping in my car when he brought dates home, so I started exploring the city. One night I got bored driving, so I parked the car and walked around until I found this place."

"It sounds like our roommates are a matching made in heaven," I mused.

"Except I haven't found anything to thank Johanna for. No, I take that back," I said, considering. "She did let me borrow her red dress."

Peeta shot me a look at the mention of the dress, and I swear, it was his cheeks that tinted red this time. However, he didn't say anything; he just continued on unpacking the food from the cooler, my eyes growing wide at all the selections.

"Where did you get all this?" I asked, impressed by the containers of fruits and cheeses, along with three different choices of breads. "It must have cost a fortune."

He just winked and handed me a plate.

We talked a little more, but when the sun started to fall below the line of the horizon, he took my hands and pulled me to a standing position. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he positioned himself behind me and held me close as day turned to night.

"We don't have to go, now do we?" I asked, leaning my head back into the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"No, we can stay as long as you want," he whispered in my ear, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest.

I turned to face him slowly, keeping my body firmly pressed against his, inching up on my toes until my lips brushed against his. His blue eyes burned into mine as I lifted my arms, locking one hand behind his neck, and knocking his hat off his head with the other; my fingers running through the wavy strands of his hair.

Gale's words echoed in my mind as Peeta's hands slid down from my waist, running along the curves of my hips and skimming the hem of my skirt against my thighs. _Live your life, Katniss._ So that's what I decided to do. No holding back.

I let Peeta lower me carefully to the blanket, his mouth never leaving mine. The sun was long gone, but the warm summer air caused a thin of sweat to form on our skin when he covered his body with mine.

"You don't think anyone can see us, do you?" I asked breathlessly when he inched the tips of his fingers under the hem of my shirt.

"No," he replied, just as breathless, his mouth now moving against my neck. "I've never seen anyone else up here."

"Good."

I let my hands wander as well, touching the muscle of his chest and arms, then drifting down to the waist of his shorts cause him to shudder underneath my hands. I knew then that if one of us didn't stop things soon, it may be too late for stopping, so I shifted up slightly causing him to roll off me and onto his side.

"I'm glad you did that now, "he whispered, still placing the occasional kiss along the line of my jaw. "If you tried to take your top off again, I don't think I could restrain myself."

"Very funny," I huffed, but I no longer felt self conscience about what happened Saturday night; only regretful that I couldn't remember it.

"What are you doing for Spring Break?" Peeta asked when I reached over and brushed the hair out of his eyes, entranced by the way they shone in the moonlight.

"I'm going home, actually. To visit Prim. I haven't seen her since Christmas."

"I'm going home too," He said, propping himself up on his elbow. "How are you planning on getting there?"

"Well," I said sitting up and covering my shoulders with the edge of the quilt we were sitting on, "since Gale is going to the beach and he and is car will be out of commission, I guess I'm going to take the bus."

"The bus?" Peeta questioned, tracing patterns down the inside of my bare leg. "That sounds awful."

I shrugged my shoulders although I'm sure it was hard for him to see it in the dark. "What else am I going to do? I definitely can't afford to fly."

"I have an idea," he told me, his voice sounding hopeful. "Why don't you ride with me?"

I thought for a second before answering. It was at least at least a nine hour drive back home and that seemed like a lot of stress for a new relationship. Although being in a car with Peeta would be a lot more tolerable than a bus full of strangers. It might even be enjoyable.

"You know that actually sounds like fun. "

"So you'll go with me?"

"Yes. I'll go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The week before Spring Break was full of late nights, early mornings, mid-terms and high stress. Peeta and I had spent very little time together, only meeting up once for another group date to the movies with Madge and Gale, leaving us left with two dates and a paper to write when we got back. We planned to leave Saturday after I finished the lunch shift at the Hob, giving us an estimated arrival time of about five a.m. the following day, if we drove straight through.

I packed my bags that morning, and prepared to lug them with me when I left. Johanna sat on her bed listening to music and reading as I did, not paying me any attention at all. She had said she didn't mind staying on campus while everyone was gone, but I could tell she was a little aggravated at me for leaving. We had been stuck here together for every other break, except for Christmas; me working and her avoiding whoever she had back home.

"So I'll see you in a week," I told her on my way out the door.

"See ya," she replied, barely lifting her eyes from the magazine in her lap.

Yep. She was already missing me.

Work drug by; the restaurant staying close to empty my entire shift, probably due to most of the student population having already left for wherever they were going. Madge wasn't working today, and I was free to leave as soon as my replacement arrived.

Six o'clock finally came and the two closers strolled in, already looking as bored as I felt. I gave them directions for the tables they were taking over and picked up my last few tips. Peeta was waiting outside, leaning against the passenger door of his car when I came out, suitcases in hand.

"Here, let me take those," he insisted, picking up the bags and popping the truck.

"Thanks."

I took my place in the car as he closed the trunk lid and slid in next to me.

"I mapped everything out on the GPS," he told me, handing me his phone to look at. "I thought that unless you were hungry now, we could stop in a few hours for a break."

"I should be good for a while."

"Alright, then. Buckle up," he said, his mouth turning up in a smirk.

The drive started out a little quiet, but after about an hour of music and small talk, Peeta came up with a game to pass the time, and I reluctantly agreed.

"It's called Padiddle, he explained, shocked that I had never of it. "Each time you see a car with one headlight out, you get to ask me a question, and I have to answer. The same goes for me, each time I see one."

The concept seemed a little silly, but I wasn't exactly the best conversationalist and it was a good way to learn more about each other. I focused my eyes on the road and tried to spot a car with a missing light, something that should have been fairly easy on the back roads we were traveling, but of course Peeta found one first.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, starting out easy.

"Green."

I turned my attention back to the road, and after a few minutes passed, another one came along. I opened my mouth to call it, but of course he was faster than me, and beat me to it.

"No!" I shouted. "I saw it first!"

Peeta laughed, but insisted I followed the rules, so I answered his next question. After that my competitive nature took over, and we were calling cars left and right, sometimes even calling ones that didn't fit the requirement, but neither one of us seemed to care.

With each question, we moved passed the surface details; favorite movies, music and foods, and began to get into things I hadn't shared with anyone else.

"Your favorite memory from when you were little?" he asked, and I hesitated.

It had been a while since I tried to remember anything happy from my past, but if I thought back far enough, the memories were there.

"I guess hunting with my dad," I told him honestly. "He had really wanted a boy before I was born, and always tried to get me interested in more _masculine_ activities." I continued, looking down at my hands in my lap. "And I always disappointed him by hating them. But I liked hunting, and I was actually pretty good at it, too."

"You miss him don't you?" Peeta questioned, sensing the longing in my voice.

I shook my head yes. "But it's hard to explain that to people, after they find out what he did. I mean, I hate him for it, but he's still my dad and I loved him."

Peeta reached across the seat and squeezed my hand. "Have you seen him at all…since it happened?"

"Just once. My aunt and uncle took me and Prim on visitor's day. They thought it would be good for us, but it was awful. He just kept apologizing, and Prim kept crying because she couldn't sit in his lap," I rambled.

I knew I was unloading a lot more than Peeta asked for, but the words just kept coming. "I couldn't make myself go back after that."

"I'm sorry Katniss."

"It's okay," I said, blinking back tears and looking out the window as the scenery sped by me in a blur. "But you, know that was three questions instead of one, your next one has to be really good," I quipped trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"You don't have to wait for the next car, ask me anything you want."

I thought for a minute before saying anything; there was so much I wanted to know, but I didn't want to drag things down again.

"Alright. Tell me about your first crush."

"Oh that's easy." Peeta said, cracking a smile. "It was you."

"Come on, that's not true!" I hissed, "I was honest with you, you can at least do the same for me. I know you dated that one girl, the blond with the flat face."

Peeta chuckled and gave me a dubious look.

"It is too true," he insisted. "I may have dated Delly for a while, but that doesn't mean she was my first crush. I've had a thing for you since we were eight years old and you saved me from my brother."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say to that.

"Delly did kind of have the face of a bulldog didn't she?"

"Yeah."

We both laughed at the unfortunate looks of Peeta's first girlfriend and then decided it was time to pull off the road for a while to get something to eat and gas up the car.

After dinner I told Peeta that I would drive for a while and he could take a break in the passenger seat. We hadn't been back on the road ten minutes before his head was tilted back and a light snore filled the car. I stayed on the road designated by the GPS but after about an hour a heavy rain started to fall, making it hard to see the lines on the road. I flicked the wipers on high, but it was no use. The rain continued to intensify, thunder rumbled and the sky lit up with bright streaks of lightning.

I reached across the seat and shook Peeta with my hand. "Hey, Peeta, wake up."  
"What, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes groggily.

"I think we might have to pull off the road for a while. This storm is getting pretty bad."

Peeta picked up his phone of the console between us and pressed a few keys. "Okay," he said, still his words still thick with sleep. "There's a motel off the next exit. We can stop there until it dies down."

I followed his directions and drove another mile, barley inching my way along. The rain was so heavy, that no amount of force from the wiper blades could clear enough of the windshield for me to see very easily.

The motel was small, but luckily, right off the exit. I pulled the car into the parking lot and shut off the ignition. Peeta dug around in the backseat for his wallet and slung a hoodie over his shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait it out a minute; see if it lightens up at all?" I asked before he opened the door to dash out into the monsoon.

He looked at the steady downpour and shook his head. "I think it's going to stay like this for a while. Might as well get it over with so we can get out of this car."

Another large bolt of light flashed across the sky as Peeta sprinted out into the rain and in the main door of the small building. It wasn't but a few minutes before he was back, completely drenched, with a key in hand.

"The guy at the desk told me there's a flash flood in affect for the whole county, so it's probably best if we stay the rest of the night and head out again in the morning." He told me, as I leaned away from his dripping body.

"You do know you have to get out and run into the room, don't you?" he asked with a laugh, now making a great attempt to get me as wet as possible.

"Yes, I know."

I started the car and drove around the back of the building to room twelve and parked the car.

"Here," he said handing me the key and asking which bag I would need for the night. I ran as quickly as I could to the door while Peeta retrieved our bags from the trunk, but it didn't matter. I could have walked, or skipped or danced my way. I was still soaked to the bone by time I got the little green light to flash and shoved the door open.

Peeta trailed me, dropping our bags just inside the door and immediately peeling his soggy sweatshirt off his body, followed by his shoes and socks.

He caught me watching his as he stripped of his t-shirt, and I turned away, my body growing hot despite the chill of the wet clothes I was still wearing.

"Why don't you take the bathroom," he suggested, tossing me my bag that he had just brought in. "I'll get changed out here and then take my turn when you're finished."

"Great, thanks," I replied scurrying into the tiny room and locking the door behind me.

The bathroom wasn't the nicest and was even smaller than the one I shared in the dorms, but it was surprisingly clean, so I decided to go ahead take a shower after I discarded what I was wearing. The water was so hot it nearly scalded my skin, but it was a welcome shock to my cold body. I stood under the water for a long time, letting it relax the muscles that had become stiff from sitting for so long. After I finished, I brushed my teeth meticulously and made sure put on a new layer of deodorant. I had been alone with Peeta several times before, but somehow now, with just the two of us in a hotel room for the night, I was hyper-aware of just how close he would be.

When I did finally crack open the bathroom door, I found him lying back on the one small bed, his arm propped behind his head, watching some random sitcom on the outdated TV. He looked up slightly when I sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes lingering on the small stretch of skin between the bottom of my tank top and the waist of my shorts.

"Alright, I guess I'll go now," he said when I laid down next to him, shifting my way back to the pillow.

When he had closed the door behind him, I quickly slid under the thin sheet and turned off the lamp beside the bed, leaving only a soft glow from the TV screen to illuminate the room. He wasn't gone long, however, and I tried to calm my nerves when I heard the groan from the pipes as the water shut off.

I kept my back to the door, but I heard the creak as it opened and I soon felt his weight move the bed beside me.

"Katniss, are you asleep?" He asked quietly, leaning over me so his lips brushed the strands of my hair tucked behind my ear.

"Not yet."

"Do you mind if I watch TV for a while?"

Just as I started to reply, a loud boom of thunder shook the room and everything went black.

"So much for that," Peeta said, responding to the obvious loss of electricity. "I guess I'll try to sleep too. Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight Peeta."

His body shifted next to me and I had to concentrate to slow my breathing when his knee rubbed against my thigh. I flipped on to my stomach, thinking I would be more comfortable, but I ended up nose to nose with Peeta.

"I'm never going to be able to sleep with you next to me like this," I whispered into the dark.

"Then let's not sleep."

Before I had a chance to think about what was happening, his mouth crushed itself to mine; his hand snaking behind my head and anchoring my mouth to his. I allowed myself then to slip my hand under the sheet and grab hold of his body, pulling him to me. As his mouth wandered from my mouth to my chin and slowly down the line of my jaw and back up again, his hands moved as well; traveling to the hem of my shirt. His eyes flicked to mine, seeking permission, and when I nodded my consent his fingers drifted up taking my shirt with it. Peeta's mouth returned and continued to trail down my body and when his tongue found my chest, I shuddered against him. Taking a faltering breath, I moved my hand between us, lingering at the waistband of his shorts. With wavering courage, I slipped my hand down, feeling him stiffen at my touch .I stroked gently and Peeta groaned against my chest.

"God, Katniss, I want you," He murmured into my neck before his mouth found mine again. As my heart pounded inside my chest, I hooked the elastic of his shorts with my thumbs pulling them down his body. Peeta's mouth froze against mine.

"Are you sure?" he asked, shifting up onto his elbows, hovering above me.

"I'm sure," I answered, my eyes fixed on his.

With that, he moved off the bed and I heard the crackle of foil from somewhere in the dark. Suddenly, he was back against me, his hands seeking to remove my pajama shorts, the last remaining fabric between us. I lifted my hips to help him and he slipped them down my legs, taking the time to linger on the curves of my body, then tossing them off somewhere behind us. I propped myself up onto my elbows as he positioned himself between my knees. My heart was beating erratically, but this time it wasn't nerves quickening my pulse, it was the desire building inside me.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," he said before gently placing himself at my entrance. And I shook my head, letting him know that I would. I squeezed my eyes shut as he inched forward and rocked into me once slowly. Grasping at the sheet with my hands, I began to lift my hips to meet him as he thrust into me again, moving with more swiftness each time.

What had started out as a slight pain was now building into a fantastic burning and I lifted one hand, twisting my fingers into Peeta's still damp hair and pulling him down against me with the other. We continued to move together; faster then more slowly, then faster again until I felt my muscles clench around him. Digging into his back with my nails, I bit my lip to keep from calling out as I arched against him one final time. Peeta continued to move, grasping my hips tightly with both hands until finally I felt him spasm inside me. He smiled and kissed my lips lightly before collapsing with his head on my chest.

I awoke the next morning relaxed and content with the strange sensation that I had been asleep for a very long time. The sun was streaming in though the dusty blinds and I sat up with a start when I saw that the little clock on the bedside table read nine seventeen.

"Peeta, Peeta, wake up!" I said shaking his shoulder roughly. "We overslept."

"What? What time is it?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Come on, it's after nine," I continued, jumping up before remembering that I was naked. I yanked the sheet off him to cover myself, but that only revealed the fact that he had also neglected to put any clothes back on last night.

"Oh, god." I said, wrapping the sheet around my shoulders and picking up my discarded pajamas off the floor.

Peeta just laughed as he slipped his shorts back on. "It's a little late for modesty don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe." I replied, running for the bathroom, but he caught my wrist from behind and spun me around, pulling me to him.

"You're not having regrets about last night, are you?" Peeta asked, his eyes holding my gaze and his hand sliding up to trace the exposed skin of my collar bone.

"No," I said shaking my head and opening my cocoon of sheets to wrap him inside with me. "No regrets at all. I'm just a little flustered. We should have been back on the road hours ago."

He kissed my kissed my lips and pressed his body to mine causing a shudder to through me, all the way to the tips of my toes.

"But," I said, separating reluctantly, "We do need to get moving. As much as I'd like to stay here forever, I promised Prim I'd be home today."

"Don't worry," he said pulling his shirt back over his head. "We'll have lots of time for that later."

We both ran around after that, throwing things in a bag and dressing in haste. Peeta took care of checking us out while I loaded the things in the trunk, then we were driving again. I called my aunt and uncle to explain my late arrival and Peeta called his parent's too. He hadn't really told me that much about them, other than their disapproval of his passion for art and the reluctance to help him with school, but the conversation was short and tight.

"Everything okay?" I asked casually when he hung up the phone.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine." He told me, shrugging it off. "My mom's not a big talker. But I do need to run by the restaurant before I drop you off, is that okay?"

"Sure."

We drove the last few hours straight through, deciding not to stop again until we had made it into the town limits. Lewiston was incredibly small and basically split in two parts, divided by the town square. My aunt and uncle lived on the far side of town. Their house was quaint, surrounded by several acres of land, and they had always tried to make me comfortable, but it would never truly be my home.

Peeta's house was located right off the square, just a few blocks away from the restaurant. It was a large Tudor style home with a neat yard and a picket fence enclosing the front walk. I had never been inside, but I had driven by on several occasions. The entire feel of the place gave off the impression that everyone inside had a carefree existence, even though Peeta had hinted that was not the case.

We parked along the curb out of Frais, and Peeta jumped out to go inside. "You don't want to come in with me, do you?" he asked, lingering at the door. "I'll only be a minute."

As curious as I was about his parents, it would probably be easier to make a good impression when I hadn't been riding in the car of hours in rumpled sweats. Most likely they already knew who I was, but I had been gone for almost a year, and we had actually never spoken.

"No, go ahead. I'm fine here."

Peeta closed the door and walked around the side of the building, slipping inside a lesser used door. I rolled down the window as I waited, letting in some fresh air. Flipping down the little mirror on my visor, I took down my hair and started to braid it back again, when I took notice of a pair of eyes watching me from behind. They were the same bright blue as Peeta's, but the expression wasn't nearly as pleasant.

My eyes immediately flicked away from the stare, but after I had secured my braid with the elastic, I couldn't help but look again. The boy, or man, he couldn't been over twenty, was a little taller than Peeta, a little more on the lanky side, and he was watching me intently from his position propped against the building. Uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me, I rolled the window back up, thinking it was better to suffer in a stuffy car, and focused attentively on my phone in my lap. I was doing such a good job pretending to read nothing that I didn't notice when he walked over to the car.

He knocked on my window aggressively, causing me to jump and drop my phone down onto the floorboard. I rolled down the window a crack and appraised him more carefully before responding. This was most definitely Peeta's brother.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in my brother's car?" he questioned rudely, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Peeta. He had to run inside for a minute..." I tried to answer, but he cut me off mid sentence.

"No, what are _you _doing in his car?"

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but instead of assuming the worst, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Like I said, I'm just waiting for him to come back. He gave me a ride home from school and…"

Peeta's brother bent down closer to the window, so close I could smell the mint gum on his breath. "I know who you are Katniss, and I don't know what's going on between you and Peeta, but just know this; my mother will never let him get serious with someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Don't play games, Katniss" he spat back and my stomach lurched when my name rolled off his tongue. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. My parents have plans for us to take over the business when Peeta finishes school. They're not going to let him get dragged down by your family's reputation."

His words stung like a slap to the face. I had been gone from home for so long, being so careful to remove myself from anyone that knew anything about me; I hadn't expected something like this.

"We're just friends. " I lied, struggling to hold my voice steady. It wasn't true, but in the moment I had the intense desire to keep Peeta from looking badly in his brother's eyes. Even though those eyes were filled with hate and spite.

"Good. Keep it that way," he spat, turning his back to me and stalking off towards the same door Peeta had gone through.

Before I had time to completely collect myself, Peeta was back, a large cardboard box in his hands.

"Here," he said handing it to me. "I didn't know what you would like, so I got one of everything."

I opened the lid of the box and stared at the assortment of pastries; my hunger long since forgotten. A single tear dripped down my cheek and I tried to wipe it away quickly with the back of my hand before Peeta could see, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Katniss, what's wrong? Did something happen while I was inside?" he asked, his head whipping around, looking up and down the deserted street.

"I'm fine." I told him, my voice unconvincing. "I'm just anxious to see my sister."

He started the car and we drove the few minutes to the little dirt road where my aunt and uncle lived. Prim was waiting on the front porch and jumped up as soon as the car came into her view. I opened the door and rushed out to meet her, hugging her tightly.

"You've grown," I said tugging on her pigtail when she stepped back.

"Just a little," she giggled and then nodded her head towards Peeta. "Who's that?"

"He's a friend from school," I answered, causing Peeta to send me a sideways glance. "Can you take my things upstairs for me? I need to tell him goodbye."

"Sure."

Prim took both my bags, one in each hand and lugged them up the front steps and inside the house. When I was sure she was out of sight, I turned to find Peeta propped up against the hood of the car.

"Friend?" he asked, his face teasing.

"I didn't know what to say," I mumbled. "We haven't actually talked about it."

Peeta wrapped his arms around me, locking his wrists behind my back. "I think you know how I feel about you."

I nodded my head and pressed my mouth to his, knowing that most likely my sister was watching from her window, but I didn't care. Not this time.

The kiss deepened and I parted my lips slightly, but pulled away when his tongue sought mine. "I think you better go now."

"You're probably right," he agreed, and I stepped back, putting a few feet between us. Immediately I felt the loss from the absence of his body against mine.

"But I'll see you while we're here, won't I?"

"Mmhmm," I answered, walking backward up the front steps.

"I'll see you, Peeta."

"See ya','" he replied.

I closed the door behind me, pressing my back against it and sliding to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I spent the next day of my Spring Break vacation doing anything and everything my little sister asked of me. She wanted me to make dinner for her my first night home, somehow confusing the fact that I worked in a restaurant with the assumption that I should actually be able to make a decent meal. After she choked down my somewhat sticky but still edible macaroni and cheese, we walked to the park not far from our house. With a wide grin on her face and a bright gleam in her eye, she drug me to the gate of our town's tiny petting zoo, somewhere I would have thought she was too old to be interested in at twelve. But, she was persistent, and I agreed.

"Come on," she insisted, when I fell behind. "I want to feed the goats."

"Why, Prim? They're ugly and they smell," I complained as she walked up to the rickety wooden fence and reached in to scratch the neck of a scruffy little creature.

Prim kept her back turned as I walked up behind her. "Because mom used to bring me, and having you here makes me miss her more."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and tugged on her braid. "I'm sorry Prim, maybe I shouldn't have come."

"No, no, that's not what I mean!" she wailed. "I just meant that I try not to think about her when you're gone, and now that you're here for a while, I can. You know I love it when you're here."

"I know," I told her, nudging her shoulder with mine."I wish I could be here more."

"Me too."

We continued walking through the groupings of hungry animals, Prim stopping to pet almost every one, and then decided to take the long way home. The sun was starting to sink below the line of trees making the temperature much more pleasant and Prim skipped along ahead of me, stopping to pick the occasional flower.

"So, tell me about school." I suggested when we got closer to the house.

Prim turned to me then, quirking her eyebrow suspiciously. "I will, if you tell me more about the boy who drove you home."

"Prim!"

"What?" she replied, batting her eyelashes at me innocently. "I'm just curious."

"What do you want to know?"

"First, is he your boyfriend?" She questioned, taking hold of my hand and swinging our arms rapidly between us. "And, when are you going to see him again?"

I took a deep breath and looked at my sister appraisingly. She was no longer the sweet and innocent little girl I left behind. She was on the verge of being a teenager and she was asking me about my love life. As much as it saddened me to see her grow up, I was pleased to have her as a confidant. However, I wasn't sure how much I wanted to tell her. Obviously, I would leave out the steamy details, but I was worried if I divulged too much about Peeta, she would grow too attached to him too soon. The last thing Prim needed was someone else in her life that would eventually leave her behind.

"Well," I started, "I think it's safe to say that yes, he is my boyfriend _and_ I don't know when I'll see him again, probably soon."

Prim's eyed lit up and a wide grin stretched across her face. "Oh, Katniss! I want to meet him. Can I meet him, please?"

"I don't know, Prim, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

I let go of her hand and reached up to twist my hair into a knot on the back of my neck. "Because, as much as I like him, and I really do, I don't think it's going to work out."

"Oh," She said looking deflated, but then suddenly she stopped short, spinning around to face me and crossing her arms over her chest. "How do you know it's not going to work?"

"I just do, Prim," I answered in a huff, the memory of Peeta's brother and his angry threat running through my mind. "Now that's enough about me. Tell me about school."

I got very little out of Prim after that. We walked the rest of the way home, me asking her things and her giving me one word replies. I wasn't sure why she was being so short with me, but I knew she wouldn't be able to keep whatever it was from me for long. She never could.

The next day was Monday, and even though I was home for the week, Prim still had to go to school. My aunt agreed to ride to work with my uncle and give me the use of her car as long as I arranged to be my sister's chauffer for the day. After we were alone in the house, Prim stalked down the stairs, still playing the angry game, but I refused to buy into it.

"Here," I said, placing a bowl on the table. "Your breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry," she insisted, pushing the cereal away.

"Alright, then get your backpack. It's time for school."

We both walked out to the car without another word, but once we were on the road, I turned and looked at my little sister. "Look, Prim, I don't know what I've said to make you so upset with me, but I'm only here for a few days, and I don't want to spend it like this."

"You didn't _do_ anything," she trilled. "It's what you won't do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to meet your boyfriend. I want to meet Peeta."

"Really, Prim? That's what this is about?" I said, exasperated.

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll call him later and ask," I told her, turning into the parking lot of her school.

"Actually," Prim said, digging her hand down into her pocket and retrieving a familiar red rectangular case. "I found his name on your phone and I already sent him a message. You should probably reply."

"Prim!"

My sister just shrugged her shoulders and shot me a wicked grin before jumping out of her open door. "I'll see you at two!"

I didn't bother to look at the message Prim had sent from my phone until I was safely parked back in my own driveway. I hadn't exactly been avoiding Peeta, it had only been a day, but I wasn't sure that I was ready to face him again. My altercation with his brother had me completely wound up inside. I had spent the entire night in my bed tossing and turning, replaying the words in my mind. _Someone like you_.

It wasn't as if I believed what he had said, or implied; that I was unworthy or undeserving of his brother's affections. It was more that I questioned the importance of his words to my relationship with Peeta. As long as we stayed away at school, we would be fine; but if he did actually have future plans of moving back home to take over the family business, his brother was probably right. Being in a relationship with me wasn't a good idea. A town like this never let things die, and the legacy my father left me could be bad for their business.

_But wait, you're getting ahead of yourself_, I thought, shaking my head. Who knew if I would even be in Peeta's plans for the future? Things with us were just getting started.

I didn't have long to consider my options, because upon further observation of the house, I saw that I already had company waiting for me on the front porch. I took a deep breath and plastered my most believable smile on my face.

"Hey," I called out, strolling casually over to where he was sitting. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he replied standing and stretching out his arms to pull me into an embrace. His unruly blond hair was still slightly damp from showering and I could smell the fresh scent of cologne on his skin. I wriggled myself a little closer, enjoying the sensation of his arms around me. "I got a text from your sister very early this morning, and I got worried when I never heard anything else from you."

"Sorry," I sighed, looking down sheepishly at the toe of my shoe. "I had no idea that she did that."

"I don't mind," he confessed. "I actually can't wait to meet her."

"'Well, you'll have to; at least for a while. I just dropped her off at school."

"Oh, is that so?" Peeta asked suggestively, leading me up the stairs to my own front door. "What did you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing."

"We could change that," he said, dropping one hand from my back and slipping four fingers into the little gap that formed between my back and the waistband of my shorts, causing me to shiver.

"What? Here?" I asked, catching his drift.

"You have the house to yourself, don't you?"

"I do."

Peeta kept his lips on my neck and his arms encasing me as I continued to the door, my hands fumbling with the key. Eventually, I connected the two and we stumbled inside. Sidestepping the mess of bags and jackets and other discarded items, I led Peeta up the stairs and into the tiny room I shared with my sister, when I was here. I heard a chuckle behind me when he took sight of site of the bunk beds that encompassed most of the floor space.

"Please tell me yours is the bottom?"

I nodded my head in response as we ducked and crawled into the enclosed area. Being with him this time was so much different than the first, but in a way it was almost better. There was no hesitancy, no awkwardness shrouded by the darkness of the storm. No questions behind the glass of his clear blue eyes, only answers. I kept my eyes open, taking in his every feature as he undressed in the bright morning light. The faint line of a scar in his right eyebrow, the way his mouth turned up just a bit more on one side, the slight line of pale hair that led down his taut stomach muscles into the elastic of his boxers. All things I had missed the first time. All things I wanted to remember now.

When we were both completely undressed, we slid under the covers and he covered his body with mine. "You're so cold," I told him as he started kissing down the line of my collar bone.

"I'm always cold when I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" I asked, taking his face in my hands. "Don't be nervous."

I shifted our positions then, pushing Peeta over until he was flat on his back and I was hovering over him, kneeling with one leg on each side of his waist. As I inched my way down his body slowly, his flesh began to heat up.

"Still cold?" I asked, crouching above him, his growing desire pressed against my thigh.

"No," Peeta replied breathlessly, reaching up to grasp my hips and pull me flush against him.

"Good."

For the better part of the morning, I laid with my arms draped casually across Peeta's stomach as he traced lazy circles down my bare back with his finger tips. When he moved beneath me, I lifted my head and propped it in up on one hand.

"Katniss, can I ask you something?" Peeta said, shifting so that his head was angled forward on my pillow, his eyes peering into mine.

"Sure."

"Will you come home with me? Not right now, but maybe tonight for dinner. I want you to meet my family; Prim can come too."

I rolled over to my back and moved up until we were lying parallel to one another. I started to answer, but my voice caught in my throat; I cleared it and started again. "I don't know, Peeta," I replied reluctantly. "I don't think I should."

I had decided, just hours before, the moment he had touched his lips to mine, that I was going to try and put the incident with Peeta's brother behind me. Shake it away as if it never happened. There was no sense in telling Peeta about something he couldn't do anything about, and we would only be here a few days. It couldn't possibly be that difficult to avoid another encounter… or so I thought.

"Why?" He pressed, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Peeta, your family already knows me," I reminded him. "And what they know, they don't like."

"They don't _really_ know you. They know about you, and I think if they meet you and find out who you are, their perception might change."

He leaned across to kiss me softly, and I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"You're sure that's what you want?" I asked, my stomach clinching at the thought of putting myself in that position again, but maybe he was right. Maybe if I just gave them a chance…and who could help but love Prim?

"Yes."

"Then I'll go, and Prim too, if you were serious about that."

"I was."

We made the arrangements for him to pick Prim and me up at six o'clock. That gave me plenty of time to get her from school, prep her for what I was expecting to be a very nerve wrenching evening and then try to get myself together.

As I stood behind my sister in the small bathroom, brushing out her long golden waves, I felt a pang of guilt for dragging her along with me tonight. I could take whatever was dished out, but so help me, if any of them even frowned in Prim's direction. I tied a blue bow at her crown, and she spun around, grinning widely.

"This is so exciting Katniss!" She beamed. "I can't believe we get to eat at Fraise. Do you think we'll have dessert? I've always wanted to try one of the pastries from the window display."

I laughed at her eagerness and shoved her gently towards the door. "I'm sure that can be arranged. Now out of here, so I can get ready."

I left my hair down, letting the waves fall over my shoulders and applied my make-up with a light hand as I stood in front of the mirror, willing myself not to be anxious. _Just breathe in, breathe out_. I reminded my reflection as I slipped a sunshine yellow sundress over my head and left the bathroom without giving myself another glance.

Peeta was right on time, and I had to hold Prim back from bursting through the front door before he made it up the stairs to knock. I made their introductions, and Prim giggled when Peeta took her hand and kissed it lightly. Then, we were in the car, me seated next to Peeta and Prim in the center of the backseat, leaning forward so that her head was between poking between us. Peeta took my hand and laced his fingers with my as we turned on the road and headed into town.

When we parked outside the restaurant, Peeta opened the car door for me and I stood up, frantically straightening the wrinkles that now showed at the hem of my dress.

"Stop fidgeting," Peeta instructed as we walked in the main door; he and Prim flanking me on opposing sides. "It's going to fine."

I didn't believe his words, but I stood up straight and followed him to a large round table in the back of the very crowded dining area. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark were already seated at the table, along with Prim's brother. All three stood to welcome us when we arrived, and Mr. Mellark greeted both Prim and me with genuine fondness. But as I took Peeta's mother's hand, she gripped mine tightly, digging her nail into the center of my palm. I tried to pull away with nonchalance, but I was taken aback when she smiled at my shock. I extended my hand to Peeta's brother, but instead of taking it, he only jutted his chin in my direction.

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair, but not all around unpleasant. Mr. Mellark was actually sweet and I could see where Peeta had gotten his overall upbeat spirit. Prim was charming and completely adorable when the waiter brought out the dessert cart and she casually selected two, setting both plates in front of her and alternating between bites. The other two members of the Mellark family didn't have much to say, and once I thought I saw Mrs. Mellark sneering at me out of the corner of my eye, but I decided to ignore it. I exhaled a sigh of relief when the dished were cleared from the table and we stood to say our goodbyes.

Before going back out to the car, Peeta excused himself to make us a to-go box of treats from kitchen, so Prim and I decided to make a quick stop by the ladies room. I waited outside the door for her, as it was the kind of restroom with only one stall. With my eyes fixed on the kitchen door waiting for Peeta to return, I was totally blindsided when someone grabbed my arm from behind and yanked me into what seemed to a storage closet.

The door locked behind me, and I spun on my heels to face my assailant. For just a brief second, I thought I would turn to find Peeta, unable to keep his affections at bay and hoping to steal a few minutes alone. Sadly, I was wrong. Peeta's brother stood before me, his face twisted in an angry glare.

"I thought we had an understanding," he seethed, stalking toward me until my back crashed into a shelf loaded with napkins and salt and pepper shakers.

"I…I..I'm sorry," I stammered, unable to come up with something to say.

Peeta's brother moved forward again, reaching out for my shoulders, but I jumped to the side, out of his grasp. This only made him angrier, and when he did take hold of me, his hands were rough and aggressive, pinning me to the wall with force.

"This is the last time I'm going to say it," he warned, "This thing with you and my brother is done, or next time it won't be you that I come after. Do you understand?"

I thought of my sweet little sister just a few feet away and nodded once. Satisfied with my compliance, Peeta's brother loosened his hold on my shoulders giving me some leverage. He continued rambling on making idol threats to me and the family I had left, but I was no longer listening. With my hand hidden behind me, I snaked along the wall slowly, until I felt the doorknob in my grip. Carefully, I clicked the tiny lock with my thumb and forefinger.

That small noise caused a chain reaction. His eyes darted from me to the knob, and he made a swift move for me again. Before I had enough time to fully consider my actions, I brought my knee up hard, making contact between his legs. His eyes rolled back slightly before he dropped to his knees to pain.

I turned to make my exit of the door, but before I did, I glanced back to the sprawling figure on the ground. "Don't _eve_r put your hands on me again, or my sister from that matter. Do _you_ understand?" I cautioned, before darting out into the hallway and crashing into Peeta.

"Katniss, where were you?" he questioned, Prim at his side holding a white cardboard box.

"Just get me out of here," I instructed, moving rapidly to the back exit, Peeta and my sister trailing me.

"Katniss?" Prim's small voice called out from behind.

"I'm fine Prim. Let's just go," I said my eyes not meeting hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The car ride home was completely silent. Peeta's eyes continuing to flick from me to the road and back again. He knew something was wrong, but had the sense enough not to ask while Prim was in the backseat. When we pulled into the drive Peeta got out first and gave Prim a one armed hug as he walked her to the door. I lingered back, listening as she thanked him for a good time, and expressed another thank you to his father for the extra desserts she brought home. He kissed her sweetly on the top of the head before she went into the house to get ready for bed. When I was sure she was far enough away not to hear, I sat down on the bottom step of the front porch. Peeta joined me, a reluctant look in his eye.

"Are you going to tell me what made you so upset?" He asked his words soft and gentle.

"I'm not upset," I lied, keeping my eyes fixed on the dilapidated floorboards beneath our feet. I knew if I looked into his eyes that I would not be able to go through with the fragment of a plan I had come up with during our short car ride.

"Then what is it?"Peeta pressed, moving over on the step; close enough that I could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"It's just," I started, biting the inside of my cheek to hold in the emotions that were threatening to bubble to the surface. "I think we might need to slow things down some."

Peeta's jaw tensed and he leaned forward, pressing his elbows to his knees and locking his hands in front of him. "Okay," he stated his voice low and thick. "If that's how you feel."

"It is," I answered, resolute in my decision.

We both stood awkwardly, Peeta shoving his hands in his pockets and me teetering on my toes. He moved toward me cautiously and bent his face to mine, barely brushing my lips with a feather light kiss. "What happens next is up to you."

I watched him from my position on the stairs as he climbed into his car, started the ignition and drove away without giving me another look. Once inside the house I was able to keep myself together as my aunt and uncle asked about dinner, and I even faked a smile as Prim went over the details, but once upstairs behind my locked door, I let myself break down. I wrapped myself up tightly in the sheets that still had the faint scent of Peeta's cologne clinging to them, and buried my head in the pillow; still it was a long time before I could get myself to relax. Prim came in, sometime later and sat on the edge of my bed, but I pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to talk about anything. I didn't want to tell her what I had said to Peeta and I definitely didn't what her to know about the threats his brother had made.

The next morning I woke up early, the sky still a dull gray with the sun only slightly peaking out above the horizon. I crept quietly into the bathroom, showered and dressed then packed all of my toiletries back into the plastic bag that I use for traveling. When I came back to my room, Prim was sitting up straight in the top bunk staring blankly at the suitcases I had left open in the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, climbing down the ladder and standing pointedly in front me, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're not leaving. You said you'd stay until Friday."

"I know, but work called and they need me back before that," I replied while moving clothes out of the old dresser that my aunt and uncle transplanted her from our former house. "I have to go," I continued. "I really need the money Prim."

She nodded her head in understanding but continued to pout as she dressed and got ready for school. I hated leaving with her angry, but I decided it was better this way than her knowing the truth. After my bags were packed and Prim was ready for school, we climbed in the car with my aunt, who had agreed to take me to the bus station on her way into town.

When we arrived, Prim climbed out of the back seat and enveloped me tightly in a hug. "I hate that you have to go," she all but whined, "but I will see you this summer right? This semester only has a few more weeks."

I squeezed her once and then pulled on the thick mane of her ponytail. "I'm not coming home this summer, Prim. I need to stay and work."

Her eyes grew wide and immediately started to brim over, but instead of complaining she just sniffed and wiped her hand on the back of her arm. "Okay. So when will I see you again?"

"Well," I replied, my voice consoling, "I'm hoping to have enough money saved by then to get a small apartment and you can come down and stay with me for a few weeks. Won't that be more fun than me coming here?"

Prim nodded her agreement and I kissed her goodbye. With one final wave and a glance back from the rearview mirror, she was gone. I allowed myself one more deep breath as second thoughts drifted through my mind, but I squared my shoulders and continued to the ticket counter to make my purchase. The next bus going south didn't leave for an hour so I found a seat in the terminal next to a lovely gentleman that was missing more teeth than he had, and pulled out my phone to pass the time. Five minutes before my bus was due to leave and giving him no time to protest, I sent Peeta a message telling him of my early departure. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when I didn't get a reply.

The bus ride was long and exhausting, but after two pit stops and one transfer later I made it back to campus a few minutes before midnight. As I lugged my bags in the front door, I was pleasantly surprised to find that in the few days that I had been gone, the elevator had been fixed. Once upstairs, I was also pleased to find my room empty, so I threw myself in bed still fully dressed and slept straight through until morning.

The rest of my spring break passed in a blur of extended shifts that I called in to request at the Hob and sleepless nights. By the time Monday rolled around, I could hardly recognize my own face in the mirror. Deep purple shadows had started to form under my eyes and I had all but given up trying to get myself ready before leaving my room; which sadly had caused my tips to suffer. When I woke up that morning after tossing and turning most of the night, my mind was filled with thoughts of having to face Peeta in class. How angry he must be at me for leaving the way I did, but it really was the best solution. The only solution. There was no way that I could tell Peeta about his brother's behavior. No matter how wrong or despicable he was, I couldn't risk coming between him and his family, especially if he had plans to return there in the future. It was for the best, at least that's what I told myself over and over again; but as I walked into the packed auditorium, I couldn't help but scan the crowd for his face. When I couldn't spot him I felt both relieved and disappointed by his absence.

Where was he? What was he doing? There was no doubt in my mind that I was the one responsible for his missing class. I knew I had to talk to him, and it would have to be soon, because no matter the state of our personal relationship, we still had work to do on the project. Although, I felt we had plenty completed in the area of research, there was still the matter of the paper.

I tried to concentrate on the words Dr. Haymitch continued to inscribe on the screen, but it was no use; I could only think of one thing. When class finally ended, I didn't jump up and dash out f class as I normally would. Instead, I stayed behind until I was one of the last few gathering their things. There was no way I could have missed him. Peeta never came in.

I hadn't seen or talked to Gale since we had both left for our separate spring break destinations, so I decided to stop by his room and get his perspective on the whole mess.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" Gale demanded when I laid it all on the line.

"What were you going to do, Gale? Fly home from the beach and kick his ass?"

"Maybe," he replied, running one hand through his hair that was now slightly lighter from the sun.

"And what good would that have done? I would still be in the same situation I am now."

"Yeah, but I would feel a hell of a lot better after my fist made contact with his face a few dozen times."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, but secretly I felt better knowing I had someone like him on my side. We talked a little bit more about Peeta and my decision to break things off then I asked him about his trip to lighten the mood. Surprisingly, he claimed to have been on his best behavior during his week at the beach. Apparently things between him and Madge were really starting to escalate and it wasn't worth the risk. I was happy for him and I told him so, but hearing how easy it was for his relationship to move to the next level only added salt to my still fresh wound.

That afternoon I managed to finish my shift at work and come back to my room to crawl in bed a little after one in the morning. The next two days, I allowed myself to do something I had never done before. I called in sick to work and skipped all my classes, staying hauled up in my room watching daytime television and eating pints of Ben and Jerry's. Wednesday came and went and I was completely taken aback when I heard a knock at my door Thursday afternoon. I decided at first to ignore the incessant banging, but whoever was out there was determined.

Finally, I pulled myself out of bed and trudged to the door, a blanket still draped around my shoulders.

"What?" I answered, swinging the door open wide on it hinges.

Gale stood in front of me, one hand poised against the door frame, the other raised to knock again. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked, shoving me out of his way and barreling into my room.

"Here. Why?"

"I've been calling you since yesterday."

"Oh, sorry. I haven't checked my phone."

Gale sat on the edge of my bed and took a moment to look me up and down, letting the appalling nature of my appearance sink in. "Katniss, what's the matter with you? What's going on?"

He then surveyed the room, taking in the rumbled bed, empty junk food containers and the fact that I was still in my pajamas at four in the afternoon.

"I'm fine," I told him, ignoring his wide eyed stare. "I just needed some time to myself. Is that so wrong?"

"No. But Madge said you called in to work. Twice. I was worried."

'Well, don't be," I insisted, crawling around him and back under the covers. "I just couldn't face going back to class and seeing Peeta. Or not seeing him. I'm not sure which is worse; so I took a few days off. I'm going back tomorrow, I promise."

Gale nodded his understanding, but didn't get up to leave like I expected him to. Instead he just sat at the edge of my bed, expectant.

"What?" I finally asked, unable to shake his eyes off me.

He rubbed his jaw with and then wiped his hands on the fabric of his shorts; a sure sign that he was nervous. "So you haven't seen or talked to Peeta at all since you got back?"

"No, I told you that."

"I know, but, that was a few days ago and…"

"And what Gale? What are you not telling me?"

"Well," he said standing up and shoving his hands down into his pockets, "I did see him. And I think you two need to talk."

"You saw him? When?" I questioned, my heart thrumming in my chest, a million questions coming to mind.

"Yesterday. He came to see me after you missed class."

"Why? Why did he come to see you?"

"Look Katniss," Gale said, edging his way closer to the door, "it's not my place to get in the middle of your business, but please tell me you'll call him."

"Okay, I'll call."

After Gale left, I sat in the middle of my bed; my legs crossed in front of me my phone resting in my lap. I'm not sure how long it took me to actually press the buttons, but eventually I did and Peeta picked up on the first ring. We agreed to meet at the Hob in an hour, but for some reason his voice sounded off. He told me he was glad that I returned his call and he wanted to know if I was okay. I told him I was, and we exchanged a few other words, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong on his end of the line. He didn't mention going to see Gale or anything about the project and even though he was right there on the other end of the line, he was far away; distant. But not cold or angry. When we hung up, I jumped in the shower and dressed quickly, running out the door with my hair still wet.

I hadn't quite made it to the Hob's main entrance when Peeta's car pulled up to the curb. He got out and walked toward me, but I couldn't help but notice his strange appearance. Even though it way at least eighty degrees and the sun was out in full force, he was wearing jeans and a long sleeve SSU t-shirt. He also had his hat pulled down low over his face, casting a dark gray shadow over his eyes. The closer he got and the better I could see him, I realized it wasn't just the hat causing the darkness on his face. Both of his eyes were circled with deep blue-purple bruises and his bottom lip was split open at the corner.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" I cried, rushing up to him and removing his hat to get a better look at his injuries. "What happened to you?"

I reached up to touch his swollen cheek lightly with the tip of my finger, but Peeta took both my hands in his, stopping me.

"Let's talk about it inside," he insisted, his blue eyes shining, even masked with the ugly marks.

I whispered my consent and followed him inside where Madge lead us to a table in the back. The Hob wasn't crowded but it was busy enough that she couldn't say anything when she took notice of Peeta's face, however I could tell that she would want a full report the next time we talked. When she walked away, I slid into the booth and Peeta took a seat across from me. After we had placed our drink orders, I looked at him and waited.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?"  
"I will, he said picking up a couple of the sweet-n-low packets out of the container in the center and maneuvering them around in his hands, "but not until you tell me what happened between you and my brother."

I could feel the heat spreading across my cheeks and down my neck as my palms grew slick with nervous sweat. I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want him to know, but somehow, he already did. _I'm going to kill Gale. _I thought to myself, sure that was the only possible explanation. Sensing my hesitancy, Peeta leaned over the table and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers.

"Katniss, you can tell me everything or you can tell me nothing and I'm still going to love you either way, but I really want to hear it from you."

I started to talk again, but stopped after only a few words, Peeta's declaration finally sinking in.

"Wait, what? You love me?"

"Of course I do, "he said flatly. "You knew that."

But he was wrong. I had no idea.

Without another thought I reached across the table and pulled him to me, kissing him on the lips, softly at first and then more aggressively, only easing off when he winced from the pain. The waitress came around then to take our food order and I explained everything that happened to Peeta over a plate of nachos. He then went on to tell me that his brother had already shared the whole account after he came back home the night I visited the restaurant. After I left him sprawling on the closet floor he was afraid I would confess everything to Peeta and had decided to try to put a positive spin on things. Peeta, however didn't buy it and the two had ended up in a brawl in the middle of Fraise's dining room.

"So," Peeta asked as we finished our food and stood up to leave, "can we put all these games behind us and agree to see each other again?"

"Sure," I answered, looping my arm through his, "We do still have a project to finish."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Standing outside the main doors of my dormitory building, or now my former dormitory building, I wiped the perspiration off my forehead with the back of my hand and took a big gulp out of my bottle of water. Just a few more boxes to bring down and I would be officially moved out and headed to my new apartment across town. I smiled then as the door swung open and both Peeta and Gale lumbered out, their arms loaded with the remainder of my things. I helped them arrange my stuff in the back of the pick-up Gale had borrowed from a friend, and soon we were traveling down the road. Peeta and Gale both sat next to me, as I was sandwiched in between them in the front seat of the borrowed Ford pickup. Peeta squeezed my knee and smiled. I still couldn't believe all that we had been through in such a short time together.

After we came back from Spring Break, and finally talked things out, Peeta decided that he wouldn't be going back home for summer break this year either, although I'm not sure if that was even an option after the fight he had with his brother. As I stared out the window, I thought back to the night that he told me about his new plans for the future; the first night we were able to spend entirely together. We had lain with our heads on the pillows, facing each other; our noses so close they were almost touching. We had taken our final in our human sexuality class that day and had turned in the paper for our project. Afterwards, we had dinner to celebrate and Peeta had effectively kicked Cato out of his room for the night so we could be alone.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked in the dark as I pulled up the sheet between us to cover my bare shoulders, "Did you ever declare a major for next year?"

"Actually, yes," I replied, his question catching me off guard. "Believe it or not, I think I want to go into nursing. I've done a lot of the pre-reqs already...and I think it would make my mother proud. She always wanted to be a nurse."

Peeta nodded his head and told me that he thought that was a good decision and that he was proud of me for picking such a demanding field. We talked a little about the classes I would have to take next year and the two I was hoping to get into over the summer. After a little while, when he hadn't told me anything about himself, I decided to ask.

"What about you? Did you ever decide, Art or Culinary?"

"Yes, I did decide."

I waited for him to add more, but he didn't, so I huffed a little and he smiled, laughing softly in the dark.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked, exasperated.

"I'm going to major in Art, Katniss. I'm not going to go back home, at least for a while. I'm also decided that I'm giving all my ownership of the restaurant to my brother. I'm done with that."

"Peeta, no. You don't have to do that. Don't do that for me," I insisted, reaching out to touch his face."

"It's not for you," he insisted. "That's what I want. My mother would never accept my interest in art, or my brother, and that's what I really want to do. Although I'm not sure I would have ever had the guts to go for it if it wasn't for you. So thank you."

"You're welcome," I mumbled insincerely as he pulled me closer against his body, my own chest growing tight with emotion.

"But what about your dad? Is he angry with you?" I asked, pulling away slightly. I didn't have any guilt for Peeta's mother or his brother, who was making out exceptionally well for Peeta's decision, but his dad was actually pleasant and I knew he loved his son.

"No, dad's not mad. He said he wants me to happy. He may even come up and visit me..us."

Peeta pulled me close to him again, and all talk of the future was done, and least for a while.

I shook the thought of that night away as we pulled up to the Mockingjay Hill apartment complex and I followed Peeta out of the car. Gale was already standing at the bed of the truck ready to transplant all the boxes again.

"So what floor are you on?" He asked, walking over to the doorman and getting clearance to prop open the door.

"Thirteen."

Gale rolled his eyes and me and loaded filled his arms before heading over to the elevator. Peeta did the same and I told him I would meet him upstairs in a few minutes. I was going to wait down here for Madge and Johanna who, after much conversation, had both agreed to be my new roommates. Once everyone had arrived, we got the apartment together, as much as we could. Madge's dad had given us a living room suite as a house warming gift, but aside from our personal belongings and bedroom furniture, the rest of the space was empty.

Peeta offered to make everyone dinner, but Madge and Gale declined, saying they were going out, and Johanna had a date to get ready for. She had finally brightened up and dumped Cato and was now seeing a new guy named Finn. She even offered to bring him over to meet us, which told me he was much more than a one night stand.

"Hey, Katnisss?" Gale asked, taking Madge's hand as they strolled over to the door. "When is Prim coming to visit?"

"Three weeks," I reminded him before hugging him and thanking him for all his help moving.

Johanna burst of her new bedroom then, her long hair twisted sleekly up and dressed in a very sexy, but somehow sweet dress that looked nothing like her usually date attire. She told me not to wait up and instructed Peeta that if he did decide to cook to leave her a plate in the refrigerator. We both laughed , and make commits about how she would never change and then took a seat on the couch.

"So what do you want to do all alone in this big empty apartment?" Peeta asked, a gleam in his bright blue eyes.

"Oh, I can think of a few things, "I told him teasingly, "but first, how about a game?"


End file.
